


Это просто биология

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Dark Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Obsession, Omega Keith (Voltron), Sexism, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: Лэнс не один из тех альф. Он не такой.Кит - единственный, кто все усложняет.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Just Biology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331020) by [IamMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight). 



Лэнс не один из тех альф. Он не такой.

Он уважает каждого. В каждом он видит человека. Он знает, что каждый заслуживает жизни, свободы и всякого такого.

Лэнс, конечно же, такое не поддерживает. Недавно принятый закон «О свободе омег» — первый шаг на пути к равноправию. Теперь у омег есть хоть какие-то юридические права и право на образование. Теперь немеченные омеги считаются за людей. Меченные омеги — совсем другая история, и некоторые старые правила все еще оставались в силе. Лэнс считает, что упразднение их — следующий шаг к равноправию. И Лэнс, конечно же, поддерживает законопроект, а потом хлопает в ладоши и радуется, когда его принимают.

Но он считает себя традиционным альфой. Причина, по которой давным-давно появились эти несправедливые законы. Просто для него логично то, что альфы и омеги биологически разные, и эта биологическая разница имеет значение.

Альфы — лидеры. Омеги — ведомые. Альфы оценивают все с точки зрения логики. Омеги полагаются на эмоции. Альфы находят удовлетворение в работе. Удовлетворение для омег — это дом и семья.

Это не значит, что один пол лучше другого или то, что омеги не достойны того, чтобы их считали людьми.

Это просто естественный порядок вещей.

Беты заполняют пробелы. Нейтральная и стабильная рабочая сила. И бесплодная. Еще одна причина, почему так важны альфы и омеги. Омеге нужно иметь детей. Для этого альфе нужно оплодотворить омегу. Конечно, возможно, однажды наука решит данную проблему, но пока что это единственный способ. Лэнс поддерживает основные права омег, но не понимает набирающее популярность движение, призывающее не рожать и гордиться тем, что у человека нет детей. Все больше и больше омег живет без связи с альфой, которая является священным и основным шагом для обеспечения рождения здоровых детей.

На что они рассчитывали? Как будут рождаться новые дети, как будут сменяться поколения?

Лэнс смотрит, как множество статистик показывают одинаковые данные о том, что семьи начинают образовываться все позже и позже, потому что большинство омег сначала хотят получить образование и построить карьеру. С каждым годом падает уровень рождаемости, потому что все больше омег и альф отказываются заводить детей. Он не понимает.

Конечно, семья — это личный выбор каждого. Конечно, ты не может заставить кого-нибудь завести детей. Но разве не естественно желание продолжить род? Чтобы выполнить свою биологическую функцию?

И снова, Лэнс _не_ один из тех альф. Хорошо, что омегам теперь разрешено посещать старшую школу и колледж. Он гордо дружит с омегами и бетами, не говоря уже о альфах.

По правде говоря, в кругу его близких друзей в старшей школе есть только один альфа. Широ — самый сильный альфа, которого встречал Лэнс, и который встречается с таким же сильным и независимым омегой Адамом. Кроме того, он дружит с Аллурой — самой красивой омегой, которую он когда-либо знал. Он долгое время проявлял к ней интерес, пока Аллура не назвала его жутким. Он перестал бегать за ней. Еще он дружит с Пидж и Ханком — они оба беты и оба являются самыми близкими друзьями Лэнса. У Ханка была милая девушка-бета. Пидж даже недолго встречалась с омегой-девятиклассником. Лэнс не совсем понимал, но все равно поддерживал их, понятно?

Потому что Лэнс верит в то, что люди должны иметь возможность делать тот выбор в жизни, который сделает их счастливыми. То, что он больше за традиции, не значит, что такими должны быть все. Пидж встречалась с омегой. Широ поддерживает Аллуру и Адама в колледже. Это все нормально.

Лэнс принимает людей такими, какие они есть. Ох хочет, чтобы люди жили счастливой жизнью.

Он один из тех хороших парней.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Именно после того, как Аллура, Широ и Адам поступают в колледж, все в жизни Лэнса усложняется.

Это не его вина.

Кит все портит.

Однажды за их обеденным столом появляется Кит, представившись младшим братом Широ, хотя все знают, что на самом деле он является приемным ребенком, усыновленным семьей Широ.

С самого начала он сбивает Лэнса с толку.

Все в нем говорит о том, что он альфа. Ну, кроме его роста и комплекции, конечно. Лэнс сам немного мал для альфы, так что рост — не показатель.

Еще у него нет запаха. Обычно это означает две вещи. Либо он подавляет свой запах, и Лэнс знал, что обычно так делают только омеги, либо он бета, но Лэнсу кажется это неправильным. Но он думает, что Кит _должен_ быть бетой. Не может быть, чтобы агрессивный, упрямый и энергичный Кит мог быть омегой. Об этом и речи быть не может.

Он путается сильнее, когда Кит пропадает на несколько дней каждый месяц или два.

Это было характерно только для омег и альф, у которых были течки и гон. Вот так Лэнс наконец решил, что Кит — запутавшийся альфа. Лэнс читал в учебнике биологии о том, что это состояние, когда альфа появляется поздно и биологически находится между альфой и бетой. У них наступает гон, их запах намного слабее, и, как правило, они меньше своих сверстников-альф. У них множество проблем со здоровьем.

Кита, однако, подогнать под эту характеристику нельзя: в их группу он врывается бешеным быком. Он быстро находит общий язык с Ханком и Пидж. Он им сразу же понравился только из-за отношений с Широ, Адамом и Аллурой. Вместе с Ханком и Пидж, он становится одним из самых преуспевающих учеников в их классе, иногда не справляясь с парочкой предметов. Он сразу же стал тем самым крутым спортсменом, которого хвалил каждый тренер и который пытался поучаствовать во всех соревнованиях.

Это доводило Лэнса до безумия.

Кит похож на него, но он лучше. Словно более усовершенствованная модель, появившаяся после рождения Лэнса. Или, технически, до его рождения, потому что Кит, конечно же, должен быть старше. Он умный, сильный, быстрый. Он социально неловок, но он компенсирует это своей привлекательностью. Получается, что он весь такой холодный и задумчивый, а не неловкий.

Есть что-то такое в его спокойной уверенности, стальном взгляде и умении добиваться всего без труда, что забирается Лэнсу под кожу. Лэнс общительный и популярный. Он знает это. Но всегда кажется, словно он должен приложить тонну усилий, будто он выступает. Кит такой, _какой есть_.

Это нечестно. Лэнс — альфа. Он представился слишком рано. Гордо. А Кит еще даже не полностью альфа. Он не должен быть лучше Лэнса. Понемногу Лэнс наблюдает, как Кит идет впереди его — и метафорически, и буквально.

Лэнс всегда был одним из лучших спортсменов в своем классе, даже среди альф, которые были намного больше его. Конечно, он был самым быстрым в классе. Каждую пятницу они устраивали эстафеты, а Лэнс был лучшим учеником.

До Кита.

В первый раз, когда они занимаются в спортзале вместе, Кит бежит впереди него, а вся остальная толпа где-то позади. Лэнс смотрит, как натягивается футболка на его спине, смотрит, как он двигает ногами и задницей.

Кажется, в животе запорхали бабочки.

Кит сбивает Лэнса с толку.

Кит выигрывает соревнование. Беспроигрышный вариант. Другой вариант — то забавное чувство, что поселяется в его животе, когда он находится рядом с другим альфой, вообще не вариант.

Лэнс — настоящий альфа. Его привлекают только омеги. Кто-то может назвать его глупым, но он ничего не может поделать с тем, что ему нравится. А ему нравятся омеги. Их запах, очаровательность, изящные тела. Однажды он хочет завести большую семью с милой омегой. Лэнс просто не заинтересован в отношениях с бетами или, избави боже, еще хуже, в отношениях с альфами. В более либеральных городах люди любят так делать.

Тогда почему он уставился на Кита? Это не работает ни в любой ситуации, которую может представить себе Лэнс. Бета или поздний альфа… оба совсем не подходят для него.

Лэнс списывает все на гормоны, которые устраивают веселую жизнь молодому альфе. Черт, да он даже уделял внимание Широ в экспериментальном порядке.

Он бросается флиртовать со всеми красивыми омегами в школе. Найма, Плаксум, Эзор, он даже флиртует с Мэттом — омегой и братом Пидж. В то же время он обращает внимание на Кита. Смеется над его волосами. Заостряет внимание на его неловкости. Соревнуется с ним в дурацких соревнованиях типа кто быстрее выпьет молоко во время обеда или кто первым вытащит что-нибудь в игровом автомате с игрушками в торговом центре.

Между ними возникает странная дружба. Кит препирается с ним, но Лэнс признает, что в этом есть капелька нежности. Типа, никогда не бывает настоящего пиздеца, когда Кит реагирует на выпады Лэнса. Каким-то образом они образуют дуэт прямо как Пидж и Ханк. Это нормально. Безопасно для Лэнса.

Он тратит годы на флирт с любой омегой в зоне доступа, позволяя себе пялиться на тонкий изгиб шеи Кита. На его красивые глаза. На его мягкие волосы.

Лэнс называет его своим соперником.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Равновесие, которое так искал Лэнс, и равновесие в мире нарушается за какую-то секунду.

Просто одна секунда на вечеринке какого-то парня. Один неверный поворот.

Он пытается найти ванную во время вечеринки в честь начала нового учебного года, и когда он открывает дверь, он видит кое-что шокирующее.

Старшеклассник, альфа по имени Лотор, прижимает Кита к стене.

Он уткнулся носом в шею Кита.

Он нюхает его, словно он…

Лэнс качает головой.

Два альфы вместе выглядят неправильно.

Но…

Кит выглядит раздраженным.

 — Все кончено, Лотор, — говорит он.

Лэнс пытается сложить два и два, и в его животе появляется странное чувство при мысли о том, что между Лотором и Китом было что-то, чему было суждено закончиться.

Он не слышит, что отвечает Лотор. Потому что.

Запах.

Он чует.

Рай.

Лэнс чует рай.

Если игнорировать горький запах Лотора, то он пахнет раем. Словно врата рая открылись для него и только для него. Словно мир обрушился на него. Словно он нашел дом. Тепло разливается по всему телу. Он делает глубокий вдох, позволяя крови разнести запах по венам.

Это мед. Это мамина еда. Это теплые летние ночи. Это дом.

Но сейчас его дом раздражен.

И его касается кто-то другой.

Спустя секунду он уже на Лоторе, валит его на пол. Все темнеет. Очертания движений, боли, кулаков и криков.

Потом он оказывается на лужайке, и Кит прижимает к его носу тряпку. Лэнс смотрит вниз на свои руки. Он никогда не выходил так из себя.

— О чем ты думал? Это был просто Лотор, я бы и сам справился, — шипит на него Кит.

Кит — **ОМЕГА**.

— О чем _я_ думал?

В его груди ворочается что-то темное.

— О чем ты думал? Придя на вечеринку в одиночестве? Ты хоть представляешь, как пахнешь прямо сейчас?

_Как дом, как рай, как любовь, как все, как все, что Лэнс когда-либо хотел, даже больше._

— Мои подавители закончились еще во время обеда. В любом случае, все равно, как я пахну. Мне разрешено наслаждаться вечеринкой, а со своим бывшим я могу справиться просто на отлично.

Лэнса переполняет ярость. Он хочет сказать или спросить множество вещей, но единственное, что срывается с языка — это: «Омега на вечеринке? Один? Хочешь, чтобы тебя изнасиловали?». Лэнс не может сдержать злость и рычание, исходящее из его груди.

Кит задыхается и лишь на долю секунды отходит назад, обнажая шею. Затем он напрягается и сильно злится, становится во весь рост и смотрит Лэнсу прямо в глаза.

— Завали ебало, Лэнс, — и уходит в раздражении.

Лэнс почти не слышит его, потому что все его мысли о Ките. О запахе Кита. О руках Лотора на теле Кита. И он не может контролировать бурлящие в нем гнев и ярость.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Лэнс думал, что все плохо, когда Кит был запутавшимся альфой. Однако ничего не готовило его к тому, что Кит станет омегой.

Омега Кит — это его _кошмар_.

Лэнс, конечно же, извиняется перед Китом за сказанное ранее, несмотря на то, что он считает свою позицию верной.

Кит нерешительно принимает его извинения. Лэнсу немного грустно из-за того, что Кит не сказал ему о том, что он омега. Итак, они разговаривают вдвоем в комнате Лэнса. Лишь вдвоем. Это самый длинный разговор за все время их общения. Он узнает, что от Кита отказалась семья. Что он был почти продан дважды. Что семья Широ, в конце концов, спасла его. Что однажды он хотел стать пилотом. Что у него были мечты, и иногда он скрывает то, что он омега, потому что некоторые люди считают, что из-за этого ему нельзя исполнять свои мечты. Лэнс кивает, кивает, понимает его. Правда.

После этого все возвращается в обычный ритм.

В основном.

Но кое-что идет не так.

Теперь Лэнс видит в Ките лишь омегу, и это неплохо, но…

Теперь он замечает вещи, которые не замечал раньше.

Например, какой же Кит милый. Как прекрасны его фиолетовые глаза. Какая тонкая у него талия. Он высокий, но миниатюрный. У него очень длинные ресницы. Лэнс не ненавидит то, что он совсем не беспомощный или хрупкий. Сильную и здоровую омегу хотят все.

Оглядываясь назад, Лэнс должен был понять.

Он замечает и другие вещи.

Он видит, как часто Кит остается в одиночестве, и что одиночество беспокоит его.

_Одинокие омеги уязвимы_ , шепчет голос в голове.

Когда в школе начинаются занятия, Кит снова возвращается на подавители, и это должно было сделать Лэнса счастливым, потому что ему больше не придется вдыхать запах Кита, но он почему-то волнуется.

Подавители могут навредить, если ими злоупотребляют. К тому же, Лэнс с нетерпением ожидает запаха, который по-настоящему он почувствовал лишь раз. Он думает об этом все время.

Чем больше он наблюдает за Китом, тем больше замечает. Это не очень хорошо.

Как много Кит трудится, чтобы быть лучшим.

Как много он учится.

Как он не спит ночами перед тестом.

Темные круги под его глазами.

Как иногда он приходит в школу, не приняв душ, потому что он слишком устал.

Как сильно он изматывает себя физически и следит за диетой, оставаясь худым и костлявым.

Лэнсу все это кажется неправильным. Неестественным.

Омеги должны быть мягкими, довольными и отдохнувшими. Биологически, в этот период омежьи тела должны готовиться к рождению детей, накапливать жировую ткань и жить без стресса.

Он разрывается между мыслью о том, что это не то, чего хочет Кит, и о том, что Кит может даже не знать, чего он хочет. Что, может быть, он купился на все эти разговоры, и это не сделает его счастливым. Что он так сильно отрицает свою принадлежность, даже не осознавая, что это делает его несчастливым.

Что Кит должен лежать где-нибудь в постели, кушать сладости, такой нежный, счастливый и отдохнувший…

Но Кит сам может думать о том, что ему нужно, напоминает себе Лэнс. Он — личность, индивидуальность. Он сам решает свою жизнь. Симпатичный омега вроде него мог бы сам себе выбрать любого альфу. Если бы захотел, конечно.

Но.

Но…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Нет смысла отрицать то, что он ощущает трепет в животе.

Лэнс хочет Кита.

Он не может перестать пялиться на него. Он замечает каждую мелочь.

Как он вытягивается, когда рядом стоят альфы или беты.

Как он иногда вздрагивает, когда альфа говорит слишком громко.

Как он всегда берет себе десерт, но съедает лишь маленькую ложечку.

Темные чувства растут быстрее, когда он сближается с омегой. Когда между ними больше нет соперничества, он ведет себя по-дружески.

Теперь Лэнс понимает ситуацию лучше.

— Ты обращаешься со мной по-другому из-за того, что я омега? — однажды спрашивает его Кит.

— Нет. Конечно же нет. Я просто думаю, что мы связаны больше, узнав друг друга получше, верно? Ты мой друг.

Кит слегка качает головой, — Во мне ничего не изменилось.

— Я знаю, знаю. Не зацикливайся на этом. В любом случае, я никогда не ненавидел тебя.

Так они становятся друзьями. Они тусят вместе. Они смеются с Пидж и Ханк. Они вместе идут на премьеру нового фильма «Звездных Войн». Лэнс всегда старается крутиться рядом с Китом, чтобы тот реже оставался в одиночестве. Чтобы любой альфа, который посмотрит на него, понял, что сначала ему придется разобраться с Лэнсом.

Лэнс все еще не самый быстрый в классе.

Однажды это переходит все границы. Когда Лэнс видит, что Кит бежит впереди него, он не может устоять. Он не сможет вынести это. Он не может смотреть на то, как Кит снова оставляет его позади.

Так что он, выжимая себя на максимум, врезается в Кита.

Они быстро превращаются в размытое пятно, состоящее из конечностей и падающее на пол. Он ударяется коленом в грудь. Он почти уверен в том, что ударяет Кита по горлу, размахивая руками. Они летят еще долго, собрав все твердые поверхности и испытав все виды боли.

— Что за ХУЙНЯ, Лэнс! — злится Кит.

— Я споткнулся… Мне жаль… — выпаливает Лэнс.

Ему не жаль.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Когда приходит время выбора университета, Лэнс рассматривает множество мест. Он ждет, когда Кит объявит о своем решении, чтобы сказать, что он выбрал такой же университет.

По правде говоря, университет предлагает ему стипендию. Просто это не единственное, почему он выбрал именно это место. Никто не должен узнать его истинные мотивы.

Все, что он знает, это то, что ему нужно быть рядом с Китом. Он не может отпустить Кита в колледж одного. Конечно же, Кит может сам позаботиться о себе, но он ужасно наивен, когда дело касается его собственной безопасности. Лэнс боится, что появится второй Лотор, другой альфа, который будет крутиться вокруг омеги.

Он одобряет выбор Кита. Теперь он сможет быть рядом с Широ, Адамом и Аллурой. Для него было бы безопаснее проводить свои течки в знакомом месте. Они все еще рядом с друзьями и домом.

Первый курс очень похож на школу. Они посещают занятия. Они учатся. Лэнс внимательно следит за Китом.

Чем старше он становится, тем сложнее становится скрывать то, что он омега. Скрыть запах не помогают даже самые сильные подавители. Появляются комментарии.

Некоторые дружелюбные. Большая часть — нет.

Он является одним из ста омег во всем университете. Остальные двадцать тысяч студентов — альфы и беты.

Кит не вешает нос. Он смотрит вперед. Он игнорирует все комментарии — и флирт, и оскорбления. Он такой сильный, что у Лэнса начинает болеть голова.

Лэнс болтается с ним так много, как только можно. Он знает, что Кит хочет быть независимым. Он знает, что Кит сильный. Но альфы сильнее, а Кит красивый, и у него все чаще и чаще начинаются течки.

_Это значит, что он готов к зачатию_ , шепчет Лэнсу голос в голове.

Это не дает ему спать по ночам, заставляя его думать о запахе Кита, о том, что каждый альфа в университете, вероятно, хочет его.

Лэнс знает, чего он хочет. Он хочет Кита полностью. Он хочет, чтобы Кит был его. Он собирается получить степень в области бухгалтерского учета. Он совсем не интересуется данным предметом, но альфа с такой степенью может получать фантастическую зарплату.

Он уже представляет жизнь, которую он обеспечит себе, Киту и их щенкам.

Единственный недостающий элемент — желание Кита такого же будущего.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Видите ли, у Лэнса есть план. Кит вырастет, а потом начнет желать спокойной семейной жизни. Это естественно даже для самого упрямого омеги. Так произошло и с Адамом. Хоть он и окончил колледж, вместо работы он решил быть с Широ, позволив тому укусить себя. Лэнс наполняется самоуверенностью, когда видит метку на его шее. Пройдет не так много времени, и у него уже будут дети Широ.

Адам во многом был похож на Кита, поэтому Лэнс думает, что Кит поведет себя также. И к кому же обратится Кит, когда ему захочется семейной жизни? Кто, если не Лэнс, смог бы так хорошо о нем позаботиться. Давний друг, кто-то, кто постоянно защищал его. Кто-то, кто сможет обеспечить его не только финансово, но и как-то иначе.

Ему просто надо набраться терпения.

Однажды ночью, когда он услышал стук в дверь своей квартиры, его план по завоеванию расположения Кита пришел в действие.

Он открывает дверь и встречается с Китом, помятым, с синяком на лице и кровью, капающей с его руки.

Он заталкивает Кита внутрь квартиры, обнимая его.

Кит плачет.

Кит.

Плачет.

**_Его омега плачет._ **

Он чувствует запах другого альфы, и его желудок бухает куда-то вниз. Укачивая Кита, он осторожно обнюхивает его. Запах альфы знакомый, но сейчас это неважно. Он пытается оставаться спокойный, пытается узнать, что произошло, пытается успокоить Кита своим запахом.

Его не изнасиловали.

Он смог бы учуять это.

На него напали, но не изнасиловали.

Лэнс вздыхает с облегчением.

Вскоре Кит успокаивается и рассказывает, что его схватил альфа, когда он возвращался домой. Он повернул в парк и начал стягивать штаны. Он сопротивлялся, а затем воткнул в альфу нож, который он всегда носил с собой. Потом он убежал. Кит дрожит в объятиях Лэнса, раскрываясь перед ним так, как никогда раньше, говоря о том, что иногда трудно быть сильным и настороже. Все время приходится защищаться.

Этой ночью Лэнс просыпается.

Он подавляет рычание внутри себя, потому что это то, что должен делать хороший альфа для своего омеги. Он успокаивает Кита своим запахом, словами и нежными прикосновениями.

Кит позволяет ему.

Лэнс думает, что Кит тоже просыпается.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

На следующий день все приходит в норму.

Отчасти.

Лэнс приглашает Кита на ужин. Кит вежливо отказывает и благодарит его за то, что он хороший друг.

Хороший _друг_.

Лэнса это не волнует. Лэнс знает, что Кит провел множество часов с мыслями о том, что он один в этом мире. Что он должен быть сильным. Что он не может положиться на альф.

Лэнс понимает, что его надо слегка подтолкнуть.

Но сначала.

На самом деле, это совсем не план. Но когда он посещает студенческую вечеринку и чувствует запах альфы, напавшего на Кита, он следует за ним. Горький едкий запах дыма.

Сначала он хочет просто поговорить.

Но он открывает дверь и видит Сендака, собравшегося уходить, и плачущую бету на кровати. Не нужно много ума и времени, чтобы сложить два и два и понять, что произошло.

Так что он ждет.

И так он идет за Сендаком, когда видит, что тот собирается уходить домой. Лэнс знает, что альфа идет в свою комнату в общежитии, которое находится в паре кварталов от места вечеринки, но на этом пути есть пара глухих мест. Через парк, где он напал на Кита.

Лэнс идет позади, собираясь выйти через гараж и хватая что-то с пола. На всякий случай, говорит он сам себе, прижимая предмет к телу и следуя за пьяным покачивающимся альфой.

— Какого черта тебе надо, Альварес? — он наконец-то подошел ближе, чтобы Сендак мог учуять его.

— Омега, на которую ты напал на прошлой неделе… Которая порезала тебя…

Сендак ухмыляется, — Та шлюха? В конце концов он получит то, чего заслуживает. Не понимаю, почему ты все еще не воспользовался им.

Лев в груди Лэнса воет.

— Однажды какой-нибудь альфа нагнет его…

Тогда Лэнс принимает решение.

Сендак даже не смотрит на него, когда получается молотком по затылку. Он едва успевает вскрикнуть, когда Лэнс снова бьет его прямо в центр лица. Раздается треск, когда он вытаскивает молоток из лица Сендака, а затем снова и снова молотит его по лицу.

И снова.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Сендак не умирает.

И не возвращается в колледж. Ходили сплетни, будто у него травма мозга. Все считают, что это было случайным нападением или ограблением. Видимо, его бумажник пропал, хотя Лэнс понятия не имеет, куда тот делся. Он не брал его.

Это не имеет значения. Никто ничего не видел. Они подозревают в этом случайных оборванцев.

Он вне подозрений.

Он счастлив, когда видит то, как радуется Кит при новости, что Сендак больше не появится в университете. Он хотел бы сказать Киту, что это он. Что он сделал это из-за него. Что он защищал своего омегу.

Ему интересно, а чувствует ли Кит это на подсознательном уровне. Лэнс убежден, что они родственные души. Это предопределено судьбой. Он чувствует это всем своим существом. Соулмейты, если таковые существуют.

Он чувствует себя настроенным на каждое движение и эмоцию омеги.

Все становится хреновым, когда гон Лэнса синхронизируется с течками Кита. Дни, проведенные в полном одиночестве в специальной комнате, он проводит за мастурбацией на рубашку Киту, которую он украл у него. У него разбухают узлы, и он гордится собой. Лишь у самых сильных альф образуется узел, если они не с течными омегами.

Ему интересно, а зовет ли его Кит.

Он думает, что да, он зовет его.

У него все меньше и меньше терпения.

Дата выпуска все ближе и ближе. Лэнс хочет вернуться домой, вернуться к своей семье на Кубе. Он хотел бы завести свою семью там, рядом с ними.

Но Кит все еще сопротивляется.

Каждый раз, когда Лэнс флиртует или подкатывает к нему, Кит вежливо отказывает, называя их друзьями, и возвращается в свою комнату. Лэнс чувствует, что он нравится Киту. Он ловит на себе мягкие взгляды Кита. Видит, что при нем он покачивает бедрами больше, чем надо. Его сводит с ума то, что Кит не хочет перейти на следующую ступень отношений. Они слишком долго ходили вокруг да около.

Все больше и больше альф, да даже бет, флиртует с Китом. Слава богу, они почти не похожи на Сендака. Но несмотря на то, какими бы вежливыми и добрыми они не были, Лэнс терпеть этого не может. Он понимает. Кит — лучшая омега. Красивый, сильный, умный. Он станет выдающейся матерью и опорой семьи. Он понимает, почему альфы так активно бегают за ним.

Это подвергает Кита большей опасности.

Лэнс сгорает от нетерпения укусить его. Укус является самым священным из всех видов связи, которые могут быть сформированы на протяжении всей жизни. По закону, омега принадлежала альфе лишь после укуса. Но, что важнее, укус является красным светом для остальных альф. Помеченная омега сразу же становится непривлекательной для других альф.

Укус также изменяет омегу другими способами, подготавливая ее тело для детей, облегчая роль родителя или опекуна. Возможно, для Лэнса самым важным является то, что он влияет и на духовную связь. Помеченная омега может стать счастливой только со своим альфой, делая его счастливым.

Он уже видел последствия укуса на Адаме. Несмотря на все его упрямство, он успокоился. Он обращался с Широ так нежно, особенно сейчас, когда они объявили о первой беременности.

Лэнс мечтает просто схватить Кита и укусить его, но это так не работает. Это должно произойти во время секса, и омега должна принять укус. Это должно быть по обоюдному согласию.

И это, конечно же, хорошо! , думает Лэнс, когда тратит ночи на изучение этой темы.

Лэнс изучает интернет, разочарованный мыслью о том, что он не способен защитить Кита. Что он каким-то образом подводит своего омегу. Наконец он находит небольшой форум, в котором говорится об укусах и о том, что на самом деле означает «по обоюдному согласию». Он кликает, читает, думает, размышляет, планирует.

Он опаздывает.

Кит говорит о переезде в Канаду. Из всех мест, где можно проходить практику, он выбирает Канаду. Они на четвертом курсе. Скоро они выпустятся. Лэнс не может поехать в Канаду вместе с Китом.

Ему нужно работать на опережение.

Ему нужно показать Киту, чего он действительно хочет от жизни, и что это совсем не стажировка в Канаде.

Он разрабатывает несколько планов. Повинуясь порыву, он продвигается намного дальше.

Однажды ночью Кит оставляет Лэнса в своей комнате (омеги должны жить в специальных общежитиях на период обучения в колледже), убегая к торговому автомату за едой. Лэнс небрежно роется в тумбочке Кита, когда он видит подавители и прочие ненавистные вещи. Не думая, он хватает их и засовывает в карман.

Позже он спускает все таблетки в унитаз.

День или два спустя Кит, благоухая, спрашивает, не забрал ли он случайно что-нибудь из его комнаты. Лэнс включает дурачка. Он, конечно же, ничего не брал. О чем вообще говорит Кит?

Во всяком случае, ничего особенного. Кит должен будет просто провести течку без подавителей, и в конце месяца он сможет позволить себе больше, чем обычно.

К тому времени, когда Кит готовится к предстоящей течке, Лэнса съедает вина. Кит был на подавителях очень долгое время. Первый раз после них будет тяжелым. Напряженным. Болезненным. Согласно исследованиям Лэнса, Кит будет даже не в полном рассудке.

Лэнс видел течную омегу раз или два. Его сестра, омега, которая в восемнадцать лет была помечена альфой из их города, даже не признала родного брата. Только ее альфа мог успокоить ее. Именно поэтому омежьи течки четко планируются. Есть специальные комнаты, где омеги могут проводить свои течки, хотя некоторые омеги предпочитают другие места. Не каждый может узнать, где находится течная омега, а специальные комнаты иногда напоминали банковские хранилища. Омеги во время течки уязвимы.

Это его шанс, решает Лэнс. Может, это последний шанс открыть Киту глаза на правду. Уберечь Кита от ошибки. Чтобы Кит остался именно там, где ему самое место — в тепле и безопасности рядом с Лэнсом на Кубе.

Кит, в конце концов, прощается и идет в домик Широ, где он обычно проводит течки. Хоть комнаты для омег предоставляются колледжем, Кит предпочитает дом, потому что он находится в безопасном для него месте. Лэнс прощается, но тайно идет за ним.

Он остается на ночь в дешевом отеле и ждет, чтобы течка Кита набрала обороты. Он ждет столько, сколько может, пока мысль об отчаявшейся омеге Кита не провоцирует его гон.

Он едет к домику и улыбается. У него хорошие воспоминания о месте, в котором он проводил ленивые летние дни с Китом, Широ, Адамом и Аллурой.

Лэнс стучит в дверь, а потом заходит. Запах сразу же овладевает им. Как же он скучал по нему. Он подносит руку ко рту, наслаждаясь вкусом запаха, упиваясь им.

_Солнечный свет. Счастье. Цветы. Похоть. Сахар. Тепло. Дом. Вожделение. Семья._

Затем появляется сам Кит, покачиваясь в проходе.

— Лэнс? Что ты делаешь? Тебе нельзя здесь находиться!

Он покрасневший, вспотевший, без рубашки, и это почти сон наяву. Ангел.

Лэнс идет вперед.

— Лэнс, уходи! Сейчас же!

Лэнс хватает его за запястье, удивляясь, насколько же оно маленькое, а затем притягивает его к себе. Он шикает на него, легко пресекая попытки омеги вырваться.

Он наклоняет его шею, притягивая вырывающуюся омегу ближе, пока не утыкается лицом в его пахучие железы.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, — повторяет Кит, отталкивая Лэнса. Но Лэнс сильнее. Становясь старше, он становился сильнее, выше, мускулистее. Даже пытаясь вырваться, Кит чувствует себя таким ценным и важным в его руках.

Лэнс начинает волноваться, когда Кит сопротивляется дольше, чем он ожидал. Его исследования показали, что запах гона альфы вызовет определенную реакцию у течной омеги, особенно, если течка сильная. Прям как у Кита.

Когда он думает, что совершил большую ошибку, Кит внезапно перестает сопротивляться.

Его тело расслабляется, расслабляется рядом с Лэнсом. Лэнс с облегчением вздыхает и позволяет своему запаху окутать омегу. А потом Кит утыкается в шею Лэнса, принюхиваясь.

— Лэнс… Альфа? — шепчет он.

— Да, я твой альфа.

Лэнс позволяет Киту утонуть в своем запахе, в свежем запахе сильного альфы в гоне. Он чувствует, как Кит дрожит в его руках. Наслаждается этим. Он впитывает в себя запах Кита. Великолепно, даже лучше, чем представлял себе Лэнс.

Он наклоняется, сжимает задницу Кита и даже через штаны чувствует, насколько тот мокрый.

Лэнс одобрительно рычит, радуясь, что тело Кита так реагирует на него, подготавливая Кита к тому, что случится.

Он ведет омегу в спальню, и Кит прижимается к его боку.

Чем больше Кит уступает своей омеге, тем меньше Лэнс может контролировать своего альфу. Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на омегу и не овладеть им.

Он не теряет себя для того, чтобы сделать еще одну вещь. Он берет телефон Кита, лежащий на тумбочке, и отправляет себе сообщение.

Кит: Лэнс, мне нужна помощь. Ты можешь прийти прямо сейчас? Пожалуйста? Поспеши. У меня проблемы.

Он слышит, как вибрирует его телефон.

Это неубедительно. С одной стороны Лэнс понимает, что он поступает неправильно. Что он не должен был выбрасывать подавители Кита. Что он не должен быть здесь прямо сейчас.

Но что делать, если кто-то не знает, что для него хорошо? Когда они вредят себе и подвергают себя опасности?

Он может защитить Кита. Он может сделать Кита счастливым. И это то, что он собирается сделать.

Он будет самым лучшим альфой для своего омеги.

После отправки сообщения у Лэнса нет причин сдерживать себя. Он говорит скулящему Киту стоять ровно, а затем быстро снимает с него штаны и нижнее белье. Он наслаждается гладкой белой кожей под одеждой. Он проводит рукой по подтянутому, но все еще мягкому (омегам трудно быть по-настоящему накаченными) животу. Кит вскрикивает, и он, судя по запаху, страдает и расстроен.

Хорошо.

Сейчас не время для всего этого. Его омеге нужно помочь. Его омега нуждается в нем. Он снимает футболку, ухмыляясь, когда омега сразу же цепляется за него, целуя его грудь. Он ложится на кровать, расстегивает джинсы и вытаскивает ноющий член.

Кит застывает, забравшись на кровать лишь наполовину.

— Ты знаешь, что делать… — шепчет он. Кит выглядит пьяным, а его глаза подернуты дымкой и расфокусированы.

Затем Кит опускается вниз, осторожно облизывая головку.

Лэнс откидывается назад, и кажется, что каждый миг его жизни ведет его именно к этому. Это намного прекраснее, чем он себе представлял.

Кит неопытен, но пытается угодить, и для Лэнса это имеет огромное значение. Лэнс тоже неопытен, но так естественно то, как их тела подходят друг к другу, как рот Кита принимает член Лэнса, как его тело реагирует на запах смазки, стекающей по бедрам Кита.

Лэнс позволяет себе поддаться похоти. Позволяет своему гону начаться по-настоящему. Лев в его груди оживает и рычит, когда он стаскивает с себя Кита и валит его на кровать.

Вдруг Кит кажется таким крошечным под ним, извивающимся, глаза затуманены, и изо рта вырывается тихое мяуканье, когда Лэнс облизывает его шею и проталкивает два пальца в его тело.

Он такой мокрый, и он не сопротивляется.

— Пожалуйста, альфа, пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне, мне нужно это, пожалуйста.

Он вытаскивает пальцы и облизывает их, застонав от того, как же хорош Кит на вкус. Однажды ему придется съесть Кита: просто провести пару часов между его ног, пируя, пока Кит будет корчиться и стонать. Но сейчас он с отчаянной омегой, которую не удовлетворит один язык.

Лэнс урывает момент, чтобы поцеловать нежные губы Кита, бормоча, что он любит его, а потом входит внутрь этого горячего тела.

Экстаз.

Нет ничего более совершенного, чем Кит, чем Кит и Лэнс, слившиеся воедино.

Кит хнычет от боли. Лэнс с сочувствием тычется в него носом, стараясь не спешить. Он знает, что он большой. Он знает, что Кит девственник. Эта боль понятна, но он хочет, чтобы Киту стало хорошо как можно скорее.

Он закрывает глаза и нежно вбивается в Кита, дожидаясь, когда кислый запах Кита снова станет сладким. Вскоре он стонет под ним, охваченный похотью.

— Альфа, пожалуйста… — задыхается он.

— Я твой. Я сделаю все, что захочешь, — отвечает Лэнс.

— Мне нужно это, пожалуйста!

Лэнс рычит, вскрикивая в шею Кита, позволяя своим инстинктам взять верх, толкаясь в Кита так сильно, как только может.

Лэнс стонет, толкаясь, не в состоянии контролировать себя или свои бедра даже тогда, когда снова улавливает кислый запах боли, исходящий от Кита.

Затем он кончает.

Тяжело дыша, он заваливается на Кита. Узел не сформировался.

Но все нормально. Он знает, что это нормально, когда альфа в гоне впервые бывает с течной омегой. Второй раз будет «настоящим».

Кит пыхтит под ним, надув губы, неудовлетворенный. Узел — единственный способ удовлетворить омегу в течку, особенно в такую интенсивную после долгого принятия подавителей. Лэнс улыбается. Он любит такого Кита. Он не хотел бы ничего другого.

— Не волнуйся, — шепчет он, — В следующие несколько дней я повяжу тебя столько раз, что ты ходить не сможешь, — Кит всхлипывает и облизывает губы.

Вскоре он снова становится твердым и тонет в запахе, поте и похоти Кита. Он отстраняется, с легкостью переворачивая Кита на живот. Он опускает голову омегу на подушку и поднимает его бедра вверх.

Кит пищит, радуясь, что его так поставили, и этот милый жалобный звук отдается волнами в животе Лэнса.

Лэнс хочет, чтобы все произошло именно так: задрать задницу Кита вверх и пристроиться сзади. Это традиционная поза спаривания альфы и омеги. Он хочет связать их в такой позе.

В животе у него теплеет, потому что он знает — этот момент особенный. Скоро они будут связаны, и это будет на всю жизнь.

Он осторожно и нежно входит в Кита.

Кит, однако, уже готов к нему. Он практически чувствует, как Кит хочет его узел. Его метку. Он начинает медленно и нежно, наращивая темп, обводит руками его спину, очерчивает линию позвоночника, трогает чернильно-черные волосы, едва прикрывающие затылок. Он наконец наслаждается ощущением того, что находится внутри него.

Его пара.

Его соулмейт.

Так хорошо внутри него, так приятно, так влажно.

Кит дрожит и прижимается к нему, позволяя быть глубже. Лэнс делает то, что просят. Теперь для него нет чувства времени или внешнего мира, и он просто фокусируется на том, чтобы снова и снова вбиваться в свою милую омегу.

Он чувствует, как начинает разбухать его узел, и убирает волосы с шеи Кита.

Он начинает толкаться так сильно, что Кит не удерживается и заваливается вперед. Лэнс пыхтит и устраивает руки на бедрах омеги, помогая себе. Кит вцепился в простыни, выкрикивая при каждом толчке. Лэнс безжалостный, снова и снова насаживающий Кита на свой член.

Он скоро кончит.

Когда он чувствует, что момент настал, он засаживает Киту по самое не могу и рычит, когда узел сжимает теплое тело омеги.

Перед глазами ослепляющие белые вспышки.

Его первый.

Отдаленно он слышит, как кричит Кит.

По его лицу текут слезы, и он почти забывает наклониться вниз и вцепиться в шею Кита.

Кит, обмякший под ним, покорный и предлагает себя, и Лэнс кусает, пронзая нежную плоть. Он позволяет инстинктам взять верх, когда он кусает его за пахучую железу. Пару мгновений он лежит в блаженстве, все еще в омеге и с клыками в его шее.

Он чувствует это. Он чует это. Они связаны. Это сработало.

Он трахнул Кита. Он завязал его. Он пометил его. И Кит принял это.

Кит был его. И он был Кита. И ничто теперь не изменит это. Они связаны до самой смерти.

Уткнувшись в спину Кита, Лэнс всхлипывает так облегченно. Так счастливо. Он беспокоился, что Кит уйдет от него. Что он никогда не почувствует этого. Что кто-нибудь заберет Кита первым.

Кит под ним дрожит. Он гладит его по волосам и шепчет, как же он любит его. Как он будет защищать его и будет всегда рядом. И когда он снова становится твердым, он толкается в Кита, не сменив позу.

Следующие несколько дней они проводят так, занимаясь нежной сладкой любовью. Эти дни Лэнс никогда не забудет. Он наслаждается этим, своей парой, своей любовью.

Кит такой послушный и податливый. Все, что ему надо сделать — это снова стать твердым. Остальное делает Кит: отстасывает ему, седлает его и раздвигает ноги как хорошая маленькая омега. Лэнс снова и снова метит его, а еще большую часть времени он вылизывает его, и Кит почти мурчит.

Его омега.

Его милая, прекрасная омега.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Он, конечно же, знает, что с этого момента все будет не так гладко.

Он уже приготовился к тому, что случится, когда течка Кита закончится.

— Что… Что ты наделал?

Это далеко от тех сладких обнюхиваний, которые будили его в те славные дни. Кит стоит возле кровати, одной рукой ощупывая затылок, а другую сжимая в кулак.

— Что ты, блять, натворил?

Это разбивает сердце Лэнса. Кит выглядит таким злым и обманутым. В глазах стоят слезы, и руки дрожат.

— Кит, успокойся.

— Сука, не говори мне успокоиться! Ты… ты монстр.

Лэнс успокаивает себя тем, что на самом деле Кит так не думает.

— Ты сам попросил меня прийти к тебе.

— Лживая тварь. Я не просил. Я бы не сделал этого.

— В твоем телефоне. Посмотри сам.

— Иди нахуй.

— Кит, посмотри в свой сраный телефон! Ты написал мне. Сказал, что тебе нужна помощь.

У него получается ткнуть Кита лицом в телефон. Он смотрит, как его лицо бледнеет.

— Я думал, что кто-то напал на тебя. Потом я открыл дверь и… я не помню, что случилось потом.

Кит ходит туда-сюда и качает головой.

— Мне жаль. Мне надо было позвать кого-нибудь другого. Но в твоем сообщении была такая срочность…

Кит все еще плачет, потирая шею.

— Это навсегда, Лэнс.

— Мне жаль, мне так жаль.

Ему не жаль.

Кит уходит, говоря, что ему нужно подумать. Лэнс ожидает.

Он знает, что теперь судьба Кита решена. Ни одна омега не может сопротивляться укусу. Он в безопасности. Другие альфы смогут учуять Лэнса на нем. Теперь они будут знать, что Кит принадлежит ему.

В тот вечер Лэнс возвращается в свою квартиру в очень хорошем настроении.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

На следующее утро в дверь громко стучат. Лэнс только зашел в гостиную, когда дверь распахнулась, чуть не слетая с петель. В проеме стоит Широ, и его взгляд не обещает ничего хорошего.

Он хватает Лэнса за горло.

— Ах ты, кусок дерьма.

— Это ошибка, Широ, правда, это…

— Альфы не теряют над собой контроль так, как омеги. Даже если ты пришел туда, ты мог предотвратить это. Ты мог бы позвать или позвонить кому-нибудь другому, чтобы узнать, все ли с ним хорошо.

Лэнс отрывает руку Широ от своего горла и отходит, рыча.

— Кит даже не думает, что он мог отправить такое сообщение. Ублюдок, ты, мешок дерьма…

В будущем Лэнс ожидал такой реакции или что-то вроде этого. В конце концов, это не имеет никакого значения. Широ злится, но он, по сути говоря, ничего не может с этим поделать. Они оба знают это. Формально, Кит теперь принадлежит Лэнсу. Но, что важнее, Кит связан с ним биологически, духовно. Полностью. Если Широ убьет Лэнса, то Кит, наверное, тоже умрет. Они оба знают, что Широ бессилен в этой ситуации. И единственное, что ему остается делать — это злиться. Лэнс думает, что он справится с этим, особенно когда родятся племянники и племянницы.

Широ проводит рукой по лицу, — У Кита были мечты, и ты только что растоптал их.

— Я поддерживаю его мечты. Я буду работать над тем, чтобы они исполнились.

Это не совсем ложь. Он просто вносит некоторые корректировки в мечты Кита.

— Ты знаешь, как влияет на омегу метка. Я должен убить тебя прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

Возникает какое-то постороннее движение, а потом внезапно появляется Кит, вставая между двумя альфами.

— Широ, нет! Не трогай его!

Лэнс расцветает, когда улавливает нотки ярости и защиты в запахе омеги, постепенно пропитывающим его комнату.

— Я сам разберусь с этим. Возвращайся домой к Адаму и щенкам, пожалуйста.

Широ с грустью смотрит на них около минуты, а затем наконец уходит, убедившись, что Кит знает, что он может позвать его в случае чего.

Когда Широ уходит, Кит поворачивается к Лэнсу и неловко смотрит на него. Он молчит, и Лэнс ждет. Когда метка поставлена, он может побыть терпеливым.

— Ты вообще меня любишь или для тебя это всегда было лишь игрой?

Лэнс удивлен. И об этом волновался Кит? Сейчас он может быть честным, — Всегда. Всегда, Кит. Я думал об этом с того момента, как встретил тебя. Я был слишком незрелым, чтобы понять это сначала, но я всегда любил тебя и всегда буду любить.

Кит вздрагивает, и его запах наполняется все большим недоверием.

Лэнс моргает, понимая, что он звучит так, словно у него одержимость. Тот тип одержимости, который заставляет тебя отправлять фейковые сообщения и выбрасывать чужие подавители.

— Я всегда поддерживал тебя во всех твоих начинаниях. Каждый раз, когда я флиртовал с тобой, а ты отталкивал меня, я отступал. Я был согласен быть твоим другом. Я согласен быть твоим другом, если ты захочешь этого.

Это все просто пустые слова. Лэнс никогда не был согласен быть просто другом. А сейчас и Кит этого не хочет.

Они оба это знают.

— Я все еще собираюсь в Канаду. Я все еще собираюсь на эту стажировку, — вяло говорит Кит, и звучит это так, словно он пытается убедить себя в этом.

Лэнс кивает.

Он позволяет ему спокойно выйти из квартиры, потому что он знает: Кит просто отрицает. Он все еще может чувствовать запах Кита, говорящий о том, что он не хочет уходить. Что он хочет остаться с Лэнсом в этой квартире.

Теперь Лэнс у него в крови. В его костях. Его тело уже изменяется. Лэнс может учуять это, может, даже увидеть это в том, как сияет кожа Кита. Для полного эффекта требуется месяц, но Лэнс видит, как уже изменился Кит за день или два.

Метка заставляет омегу готовиться к выполнению своей роли. Они начнут желать детей. Дом, который они смогут назвать своим. Вся их энергия будет направлена на альфу и детей альфы. Его укус, его слюна уже подготавливают его. Делают его более покорным и послушным.

Без узла Лэнса следующую течку он проведет в агонии.

Кит не сможет сопротивляться. И это будет в ближайшем, а не отдаленном будущем. Все вышло идеально. Через год Лэнс видит их уже живущими на Кубе, Кита, беременного щенками или ухаживающим уже за новорожденным. Лэнс хочет большую семью.

Мысли об этом вызывают у него усмешку. Как же Кит будет блистать. Как он будет баловать Кита сладостями и любовью. Как темные мешки под глазами Кита исчезнут. Как его тело станет мягче.

Как он спас Кита.

Как счастливы они будут вместе.

Это просто биология.


	2. Chapter 2

Кит склоняется над унитазом, и его тело трясет от сухих рвотных позывов. Когда он поднимает голову, в глазах плывет. Он откидывается назад, и длинная нить слюны соединяет его губы с ободком унитаза. Кит вытирает желчь с лица тыльной стороной ладони и встает, дрожа.

Просто еще один вторник.

Дни, когда Кита не тошнит, не трясет, и он не теряет сознание, наступают все реже и реже. Где-то в глубине души он понимает, что испытывает судьбу. Но каждый раз, когда он обдумывает различные варианты, он яростно качает головой и идет за таблетками.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Киту все равно на то, что он омега. Правда. Его воспитали жестким, независимым, и его учили уважать всех одинаково. Конечно, до того момента, пока другой человек не оступится. И он не понимает, почему его тело должно диктовать ему то, как ему жить или то, как другие будут смотреть на него. Он много работал и имел мечты. Когда его отец умер, он начал работать еще больше, понимая, что он остался один в этой жизни.

Когда другие люди узнавали, что он омега, они, конечно же, вели себя иначе. Кит против этого возражает. Начиная с неуважения учителей, которые больше не работают с ним, потому что они все считают, что однажды он женится и нарожает детей, до альф с похабными взглядами, которые смотрели на него так даже тогда, когда он был ребенком. Это все выводит Кита из себя. Его пол не делает его особенным. У него все еще есть мечты, и он не собирается становиться лишь инструментом для какого-нибудь альфы. Он хочет стать пилотом. Он хочет летать высоко в небе. Он хочет увидеть мир. Он так много чего хочет, и он сделает все, чтобы добиться этого.

Он никогда не считал себя омегой. Он не подходил ни под один стереотип. Он не распутный. Он не мягкий. У него нет материнских инстинктов.

Он просто Кит.

Не то чтобы с материнскими чувствами или мягкостью было что-то не так. Просто в обществе достаточно дерьма для того, чтобы приравнять эти качества к слабостям.

Когда он получает доступ к таблеткам, которые помогут ему скрыть принадлежность, жизнь становится проще. Киту не стыдно, вовсе нет. Омеги сильные, спасибо большое. Просто с этими таблетками легче ориентироваться в жизни. В любом случае, никого не касается то, что у него между ног или внутри. Некоторые напористые альфы боятся его, смущенные отсутствием запаха. Большинство людей, кажется, принимают его за бету, и Кита это полностью устраивает.

Подавители — это Божий дар. С ними его течки короче и мягче. Он так же считает, что они сдерживают его гормоны. Особенно, когда Кит достигает половой зрелости, и его гормоны начинают влиять на его эмоции и действия: например, ненавистный инстинкт, из-за которого он должен подчиняться альфам или материнский инстинкт, который будет с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Подавители помогают управлять своими инстинктами, поэтому Кит может спокойно продолжать идти к своей цели и стать пилотом.

Он знает, что он должен быть организованным. Он знает, что он не должен допустить ошибку как омега. В этой стране законы все еще недостаточно защищают омег. Он не может рисковать и должен получать хорошие оценки. Он должен быть ярким примером и идеальной омегой.

Он много учится. Он отказывает любому, кто пытается пригласить его на свидание. Он позволяет людям верить в то, что он бета, и не опровергает другие выводы.

Он занимается спортом и следит за своим питанием. Конечно же, он не ненавидит свое тело. Ему нравится стройная талия, округлые бедра и нежная кожа. Но омеги, как правило, быстрее набирают вес и с возрастом становятся более округлыми. Он не хочет этого. Он не хочет, чтобы люди смотрели на него и знали, кто он. Из-за этого он ходит в спортзал и часто отказывается от столь желанных сладостей. Это тоже стереотип, но в этот раз он верный. Однажды в свой день рождения Кит за один присест съел целый чизкейк, и этот день до сих пор считается одним из лучших в жизни.

Иногда он смотрит кулинарные каналы только ради того, чтобы помучить себя, думая о макарунах, тортах и слоеных пирожных, одновременно с этим крутя педали на велотренажере.

Он также работает над тем, чтобы сопротивляться альфам. В средней школе он ввязывается в небольшую драку с альфой и сразу же падает на колени, обнажая шею, когда альфа перед ним начинает рычать. Альфа сразу же прекратил, а затем подбежал учитель, но от психологической травмы никуда не деться.

Кита бесит то, что он становится беспомощным только из-за какой-то тупой биологической реакции.

Поэтому он просит Широ о помощи. Ему нужен альфа, которому он доверяет, который сможет помочь ему с этим. Он полностью доверяет Широ. Сначала Широ отказывается, но потом соглашается, особенно когда Кит приводит очень реалистичные причины, почему сопротивление альфам поможет ему в жизни. Они решают раз или два в неделю уезжать в какое-нибудь безлюдное место, где Широ будет пытаться подавить волю Кита своим запахом или альфа-голосом, который заставляет Кита дрожать.

Широ — лучший альфа. Не многие омеги смогут остаться сильными, когда этот альфа попытается доминировать над ними.

Кит относится к числу этих омег.

В первый раз Широ только одним запахом ставит Кита на колени. Широ подавлен, но Кит уверяет его, что так надо.

Медленно, шаг за шагом, он становится способным сопротивляться даже сильному запаху Широ. Потом они переходят к командам. Первый грубый приказ Широ заставляет Кита всхлипывать и смотреть в землю.

И, опять же, Кит настроен очень решительно. К концу их тренировок Кит даже не вздрагивает и не потеет, когда Широ изо всех сил пытается повлиять на него. Кроме ноющего чувства, что ему нужно открыть шею альфе, которое с легкостью игнорируется где-то на задворках ума. Он даже не беспокоится, когда Широ нависает над ним. Он даже может немного посмеяться.

Затем они отмечают маленькую победу Кита, съедая по кусочку чизкейка.

Он клянется, что никогда, никогда не подчинится, не обнажит свою шею или не упадет на колени перед альфой. Никогда.

Он нарушает свою клятву меньше чем через два года из-за _Лэнса_.

Оглядываясь назад, в ту ночь, когда Кит совершил главную ошибку.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Он думает, что все знают, что он омега. Он знает, что Пидж и Ханк знают об этом, поэтому он предполагает, что Лэнс тоже в курсе.

Оказывается, нет. Правда раскрывается на тупой вечеринке в честь начала нового учебного года, на которую Кит даже не хочет идти, и благодаря его бывшему парню Лотору.

Он встречается с Лотором в течение лета. Это ошибка. Еще одно правило, которое он нарушил. Лотор достаточно мил. Жутко красивый и не строящий из себя альфу перед Китом. К тому же, Кит — энергичный подросток. У него тоже есть потребности, даже если он иногда отрицает их. Так вот, они иногда встречаются, но когда Лотор хочет перейти на следующую ступень отношений, например, встречаться семьями или заниматься сексом, Кит понимает, что пора все это заканчивать.

Уже давно за полночь, когда Кит решает, что с вечеринки пора уходить. У него проблемы с деньгами, подавителей нет, и ему не нравится находиться в общественных местах, когда он может почувствовать свой запах. Но Лотор сталкивается с Китом, умоляет его дать ему еще один шанс и нюхает его. Лотор пьяный и грустный, и все бы ничего, если бы не внезапно появившийся Лэнс.

Не проходит и полминуты, как Лэнс превращается в дикого зверя с бешеными глазами, полностью отдаваясь своей сущности перед Лотором. Лотор пьяно отвечает на удары, пытаясь встать перед Китом, чтобы Кит распознал в нем своего защитника. Омега или нет, Кит — сильный человек, но он даже не пытается разнять их. Альфы, дошедшие до такого состояния, особенно опасны. А потом в комнату врывается народ, и несколько альф наконец разнимают их.

Кит схватил Лэнса за руку и вывел его на улицу, чтобы осмотреть раны и подышать свежим воздухом. Он вытирает лицо Лэнса платком, мучаясь, что его друг пострадал из-за него. Затем Лэнс заставляет Кита пожалеть о своем беспокойстве, крича на него из-за того, что он, омега, появился на вечеринке. Кит не уверен, как ему надо реагировать, не привыкший к тому, что кто-то, кого он считал своим лучшим другом, ведет себя таким образом.

Потом Лэнс заходит еще дальше, спрашивая, хотел ли Кит быть изнасилованным, и все его слова сопровождает альфа-рычание, которое Кит так ненавидит. Его удивляет, что он впервые слышит, как Лэнс использует его, и еще больше его удивляет то, как быстро он обнажает шею в ответ. Как непроизвольно он подчиняется _Лэнсу_ из всех людей. Кит быстро берет себя в руки, но ненавидит себя за такую реакцию. Он пообещал себе, что никогда не обнажит шею перед другим альфой.

Кит потрясен до глубины души.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ему больше не следовало общаться с Лэнсом. Второй Лэнс сказал то оскорбительное дерьмо, и, что еще хуже, это с легкостью заставило его подчиниться. Теперь ему надо быть настороже с альфами.

Это его главная ошибка. Та ночь и его решение дать Лэнсу второй шанс.

Ему трудно думать о том, что ему придется вычеркнуть Лэнса из своей жизни. Знаете ли, месяцы до той ночи, когда Лэнс еще не знал, что Кит — омега, были самыми счастливыми в его жизни. У него есть подавители, которые работают на него. У него хорошая успеваемость в школе. Кроме того, у него впервые в жизни появились друзья. Друзья с такими же взглядами, как и у него. Какое-то время Пидж встречается с омегой. Ханк и его девушка, Шей, — активисты, борющиеся за права омег.

И Лэнс.

Первый альфа, кроме Широ, который относился к нему как к равному. Не как к какому-то хрупкому цветку, который нужно оберегать. Как к личности.

Он соревнуется с ним. Он спорит с ним. Он дразнит его.

Киту нравится это.

И запах Лэнса является самым желанным из тех, что когда-либо чувствовал Кит. Он мягкий, прямо как океан, приятный, но не резкий и властный. Трудно найти запах альфы, который не будет отталкивать Кита. Их запах невыносимый и самоуверенный. У Лэнса не такой. И в его запахе нет «Я — альфа!» ноток, которые преобладают у других альф. Он прикольный. Он громкий. Он смеется. В спортзале, когда он пытается надрать Киту задницу, он не поддается ему.

Самое главное то, что Лэнс хороший парень.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Окей, дело вот в чем. В другой жизни и при других обстоятельствах Кит мог бы признаться в своей симпатии к Лэнсу. Возможно, если бы Кит захотел семью, то Лэнс был бы его выбором, учитывая то, что Широ уже безумно влюблен в Адама. То есть, влюбленность Кита в Широ была деткой и неразвитой. Ему нравится Адам, и он считает, что Широ и Адам — пара века.

Но Лэнс отличается тем, что он доступен. То есть, он никогда не проявлял интерес к Киту в том смысле, но все же. Они одного возраста и хорошо ладят друг с другом. Они тусуются вместе. Иногда Кит замечает за собой, что он нюхает Лэнса, и что его запах успокаивает. Это почти влюбленность, но Кит никогда не позволит своим чувствам зайти так далеко.

В его планах на будущее для Лэнса нет места. То есть, эй, когда он начнет свою карьеру, может быть, только может быть, он захочет завести семью, но он не думает, что Лэнс будет ждать его. На свете еще много хороших омег и бет. Он слышал, что в Канаде люди более прогрессивны, когда дело касается романтических отношений.

После той ужасной ночи с Лотором Лэнс меняется. Они разговаривают об этом. Лэнс извиняется. Признается, что вел себя дерьмово. Признается, что позволил альфе одержать победу над собой. Кит тоже открывается ему. Только он не уверен, почему. Если он в чем-то и преуспел, так это в том, чтобы держать себя в безопасности. Открываться другим — не лучший вариант. Всегда есть риск.

Но он рассказывает Лэнсу о себе. Об отце. О своих мечтах. Он решает довериться ему.

Но все становится еще труднее, когда Лэнс начинает относиться к нему по-другому. Он мягче и добрее. То есть, в мягкости и доброте нет ничего плохого, но Кит скучает по тем дням, когда Лэнс дразнил его и соревновался с ним, бросая ему в лицо волейбольные мячи на протяжении всего урока физкультуры.

Он говорит об этом с Широ, и Широ советует Киту дать Лэнсу шанс. Он думает, что Лэнс даже не осознает, что он делает. Широ также знает, что Лэнс вырос в очень традиционной семье, и, скорее всего, он очень часто слышал о том, что с омегами надо быть джентльменом. Кит понимает. Правда.

Но это не помогает справляться с новой нежной улыбкой Лэнса или флиртом.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Он испытывает облегчение, когда они заканчивают старшую школу и у него появляется шанс свалить от Лэнса. Они все еще лучшие друзья, но Киту нужно больше личного пространства. Иногда Лэнс сбивает его с толку. Иногда из-за Лэнса Кит чувствует себя ужасно. Иногда из-за Лэнса он становится по-настоящему злым, когда Лэнс, например, открывает перед ним дверь и пропускает его первым или когда он пытается заплатить за Кита в какой-нибудь сраной закусочной между их общагами.

Вскоре после того, как Кит определяется с университетом, Лэнс объявляет, что он поступает туда же.

Он снова бежит к Широ, который успокаивает его. Широ всегда подбирает нужные слова. Он говорит, что колледжи большие и они не смогут всегда быть рядом. Они также разговаривают о том, что некоторым людям, особенно альфам, может не понравиться то, что в колледж поступила омега. Следующие четыре года будут нелегкими. Поэтому Широ рад, что Лэнс, признанный альфа, будет будет рядом с Китом.

Кит сердится, но понимает. Ему это не нравится. Он ненавидит это. Но то, что рядом с ним будет альфа, в каком-то роде обезопасит его.

Как и предсказывает Широ, в колледже трудно. Взгляды. Злые комментарии. Альфы крупнее, старше, сильнее. Некоторые считают, что он не должен находиться здесь (в это число входят как студенты, так и профессора). Другие считают, что у него самая классная задница в кампусе. Кит пытается сделать себя непривлекательным. Он часто моется, стараясь смыть с себя как можно больше запахов. Он принимает еще больше подавителей, чтобы притупить свой запах. Он носит мешковатые худи и покупает свободные брюки. Он перестает умываться и бриться. То есть, не сказать, что он весь зарос, но альфам больше нравятся гладко выбритые омеги. Кит с гордостью ходит с небритыми ногами и подмышками.

Даже несмотря на все это, он ходит с гордо поднятой головой. Какая разница, что думают другие? Какая разница, если некоторые видят в нем лишь секс-игрушку или омегу, недостойную учиться здесь? Его приняли сюда. У него хороший средний балл. Он просто хочет получить степень, которая сделает его на один шаг ближе к жизни, которой он хочет жить.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Даже несмотря на то, что ему было трудно привыкнуть к студенческой жизни, он достигает баланса. У него есть лучшие друзья, в число которых входит Лэнс. Он усердно работает и много учится. Он держится подальше от неприятностей.

Конечно, когда ты омега, не всегда получается их избегать.

Одной ночью он возвращается в общежитие через парк, думая о стажировке в Канаде. Он настолько погружен в мысли, что слишком поздно замечает шаги позади себя.

На него обрушивается подавляющий запах альфы.

— И что же маленькая омежка делает тут в такое время одна?

— Отъебись, — Кит даже не поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на альфу.

Огромный альфа позади громко смеется.

— Люблю дерзких. Давай, не пожалеешь.

— Не заинтересован.

— Но я заинтересован в тебе.

Кита хватают за руку, и ситуация из просто плохой превращается в ужасную.

Он пытается вырваться.

— Да что ты вообще забыл в колледже? Тебе самое место под каким-нибудь альфой.

Альфа прижимает Кита к себе. Он бьет альфу, в котором узнал своего однокурсника, Сендака, пытаясь вырваться, прежде чем одна из мясистых рук ударяет его по лицу.

Оглушенный, он падает на землю.

Он всегда знал, что альфы сильнее, но против Сендака у него нет даже и шанса. Все совсем по-другому, когда знаешь его и встречаешься с ним в реальной жизни, понимаешь разницу в силе. Он дрожит, когда альфа налегает на него.

— Вот так, детка. Как только я войду в тебя, ты сразу начнешь умолять меня о большем.

Кит чувствует себя беспомощным, когда Сендак берется за его джинсы и начинает стягивать их. Он паникует и замирает, не в силах продолжать сопротивление. Он пытается уйти в себя, соглашаясь с мыслью о том, что он просто счастливчик, раз решился на имплантат по контролю рождаемости.

Кит всхлипывает, а потом вдруг внезапно вспоминает о ноже, который он всегда носит с собой. Все произошло так быстро, что он даже забыл о нем. Глупая ошибка. Он запаниковал и забыл, как защищаться. Забыл, что он не какая-то слабая и беззащитная омега.

Он Кит, а Кит сильный.

Кит сам может позаботиться о себе.

Дрожащими пальцами он нащупывает нож, вытаскивает его и яростно бьет альфу. Ему везет, и он хорошенько полосует его по лицу. Альфа рычит и хватается за лицо. Когда он делает это, Сендак отпускает Кита, и у Кита, наконец, появляется возможность вырваться и убежать. Он никогда не бегал так быстро, как сейчас, и он не остановился даже тогда, когда не слышал шагов позади себя.

Он пытается вернуться в свою комнату в общежитии, но его пальцы дрожат, когда он касается дверной ручки. Он не может. Это один из тех немногих случаев, когда он не может контролировать свои эмоции. Он дрожит, он расстроен, и он не чувствует себя в безопасности.

В его голове всплывает лицо Лэнса.

А затем он идет к комнате Лэнса и неуверенно стучит в дверь.

Его сразу же впускают и обнимают, укачивают, успокаивают. Запах Лэнса окружает его, и в этот раз он не против. Он позволяет альфе успокоить себя.

Сильный и резкий запах, но не доминирующий как у Сендака или Широ. Он мягкий, словно ветер, и Лэнс такой добрый, прижимающий Кита ближе и поглаживающий его по волосам.

Только на одну ночь он позволяет себе быть слабым. Позволяет кому-то увидеть его в столь уязвимом состоянии.

Он доверяет Лэнсу.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Киту интересно, можно ли считать это его главной ошибкой номер два. То, что он доверился Лэнсу. То, что он впустил Лэнса в свою жизнь. Все это привело к метке на шее и девственности, взятой одним толчком.

Буквально за секунду из студента колледжа, который проводит течку в домике Широ, Кит превращается в омегу, помеченную лучшим другом.

Лэнсом.

Лэнсом, которому он доверял.

После того, как это происходит, все становится таким запутанным. После нескольких дней в том доме.

Он просыпается с болью во всем теле: на шее, между ног, с маленькими укусами и синяками. Он уже чувствует это. Его тело изменяется, перестраивается под влиянием связи с альфой.

После того, как он накричал на Лэнса, он кое-как дошел до дома Широ. Закрывая глаза, он все еще видит потрясенные лица Широ и Адама, когда те открыли дверь и увидели побитого и помеченного Кита на пороге. А потом все как в тумане. Ярость и гнев Широ. Адам, превратившийся в наседку и защищающий Кита даже от Широ. Раньше он читал об инстинкте защищать расстроенного омегу от всех, даже от альф, которым доверяешь. Кит позволяет Адаму уложить себя в гостиной с кучей мягких одеял, позволяет ему гладить его по волосам.

Широ кое-как удается контролировать свой гнев. Он довольно мягок для альфы, а иногда даже действует как бета. И как просто заметить, что сейчас он полностью альфа. Его запах просачивается в гостиную, и это заставляет Адама выгнать Широ из дома.

И в течение следующих нескольких часов это заставляет Кита чувствовать себя чуть лучше. А потом в его голове возникает мысль.

А вдруг Широ пошел разбираться с Лэнсом?

Кит не уверен насчет того, что он чувствует к Лэнсу, но он не может позволить случиться этому.

И он идет, съежившись от страха, когда увидел, что дверь Лэнса буквально сорвана с петель. К счастью, они просто разговаривают, но он чувствует тяжелый запах, окутавший комнату. Он заставляет Широ уйти, а затем неловко встает перед Лэнсом.

Его парой.

Его альфой.

Он смотрит Лэнсу в глаза. Просит его быть честным. Спрашивает, а любит ли он его на самом деле. Он даже не уверен, наврал ли ему Лэнс или нет.

Это последний раз, когда он разговаривает с Лэнсом.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Затем Кит делает то, что он делает всю жизнь. Он держит голову высоко и просто движется вперед.

Он летит в Канаду в любом случае.

Выкуси, Лэнс.

Он наслаждается новым городом, в который он переехал. Великолепный общественный транспорт. Стажировка в прекрасной компании, которая предоставит ему летные уроки, если он преуспеет на нынешней должности. Потрясающая кухня. У них есть государственное медицинское страхование. А еще все кажутся до смешного хорошими: они даже не задают вопросы о том, почему он, помеченная омега, живет здесь без альфы. По правде говоря, ему нравится жизнь, которую он здесь начал.

И он отчаянно старается игнорировать те аспекты, за которые он больше не в ответе.

Он теряет контроль над собой. Он чувствует это где-то глубоко внутри себя, глубоко в мозгу и крови.

Однажды он бежит по парку и видит женщину с малышом, крошечной девочкой в милом платьице. Женщина смеется, держа ребенка за ручки и слегка отпуская их. Девочка спотыкается, но все еще держится на ножках и улыбается маме. Мама откидывается назад, не позволяя своему ребенку упасть.

Кит останавливается и чувствует, что глаза щиплют слезы. Он представляет крошечные ручки в своих руках, а потом быстро трясет головой.

Он бежит так далеко и так долго, что падает, когда добирается до своего дома. Задыхаясь и трясясь, ему требуется немного времени, прежде чем он ползет на кухню за водой и едой.

Канада немного либеральнее Америки, и омеги довольно свободно работают вместе с бетами и альфами. В большинстве случаев Кит наслаждается этим, но все его способности сопротивляться альфам, кажется, исчезли, когда Лэнс пометил его. Коллега со строгостью говорит с ним о том, что даже не имеет большого значения. Он даже не использует альфа-голос и не рычит. Кит немедленно обнажает шею, заставляя коллегу покраснеть и извиняться. Это портит всю атмосферу на рабочем месте, и Кит это знает.

Он чувствует гораздо больше, чем хочет. Все кажется таким резким.

Есть и другие изменения.

Он не может остановить набор веса. Он не предрасположен к избыточному весу, однако его бедра, кажется, стали чуть больше. Теперь он должен покупать штаны на размер больше.

Больше всего его тревожит то, что его грудь и соски стали опухшими.

_Чтобы производить молоко, которым ты будешь кормить своих детей_ , проносится в голове. Он не может отрицать то, что его тело готовится к рождению детей. К выполнению своей биологической функции. Готовится к тому, чего Кит даже не хочет.

Или хочет?

Ответить на этот вопрос становится все сложнее и сложнее.

Он смотрит на свою опухшую грудь и кривится.

Пытаясь бороться с этим, он ест все меньше и меньше. На завтрак он ест яблоко или апельсин. На обед — курица или рыба. Он голодный все время. Теперь он смотрит кулинарные шоу и пускает слюни на углеводы, пасту, сыр и мясо, готовя салат с вареной курицей.

Он мучит себя голодом. Он лишает свое тело питательных веществ. Он наказывает себя и свое тело, мрачно улыбаясь, когда ребра начинают торчать все сильнее и сильнее.

Ему кажется, что его тело больше не его. Что оно превращается во что-то, что не принадлежит ему. Словно он не принадлежит этому телу, словно у него должно быть тело альфы. Или даже тело беты. Какое угодно, но только не это нуждающееся и опухшее омежье тело.

Или, возможно, теперь его тело принадлежит Лэнсу, а Кит в нем — обычный посетитель, лишенный возможности выйти или сбежать.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Меня изнасиловали?

Кит набирает слова в гугле и чувствует печаль со смущением. Кит не уверен. Он правда не уверен. Все так запутанно. То, что говорит ему Широ. То, что говорит ему Адам. То, что он знает или о чем сам подозревает.

Гугл не особо помогает. Горячие линии. Личные аккаунты.

Если ты омега, то большая часть интернета по-разному определяет согласие. Он листает блоги. В некоторых блогах написано, что каждая омега по-своему рассматривает согласие. Даже если ему кажется, что Лэнс изнасиловал его, по закону это не считается изнасилованием.

Кит знает, что некоторые законы — полная хуйня.

И из-за этого случается вот это.

Кто-то говорит, что все омеги шлюхи. Что единственное, чего они по-настоящему хотят — это узел глубоко в них. Что альфа не может изнасиловать омегу, потому что у омег биологически заложено быть доступными и желать этого.

Большая часть обсуждений о том, что изнасилование — это когда помеченную омегу принуждает к связи другой альфа, а не ее пара.

Вот так Кит решает, что Лэнс не насиловал его.

Но.

У Кита проблема с тем, чтобы выражать свои чувства словами. Он даже не может заставить себя думать о "и"-слове несколько месяцев после случившегося. Он буквально закрывает уши руками, когда Адам пытается поднять эту тему.

Теперь, когда он может признаться себе в том, что был изнасилован, когда он может заставить себя загуглить это, он не хочет верить в это.

Он не хочет верить в то, что один из лучших друзей изнасиловал его. Лгал ему. Предал его в тот момент, когда он был наиболее уязвим. Что еще хуже, пометил его.

Он немного утешает себя, когда интернет говорит ему, что его не изнасиловали.

Он не помнит, чтобы он отправлял то сообщение. Но, возможно, он сделал это. Когда у тебя течка, то все становится таким размытым, словно ты болеешь.

Во время течек альфы всегда контролируют себя лучше омег. Но, может, у Лэнса все плохо с самоконтролем? Может, он действительно отключился, а проснулся уже с помеченным Китом.

Разве Лэнс стал бы лгать ему?

Разве Лэнс причинил бы ему боль, изнасиловал бы?

Он не может, не хочет верить в это.

Так что он говорит себе, что его не изнасиловали.

Он придерживается этого даже тогда, когда ему нужно все больше и больше таблеток для того, чтобы прожить еще один день. Даже когда он начинает принимать чуть больше рекомендованной дозы. Даже когда его рвет и он не может сдержать дрожь в руках.

Даже когда у него появляются кошмары, не дающие ему спать.

Он все еще может делать это. Он все еще может летать, как и всегда хотел.

Он все еще Кит.

Кит.

Не просто омега. Не жертва изнасилования. Не омега Лэнса.

Он Кит.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Самые страшные кошмары, тяжелые мысли, которые появляются поздно ночью, не дающие Киту заснуть, не о том, как Лэнс причинил ему боль. Это не то, чего он боится.

Конечно же, он помнит те воспоминания. Как больно Лэнс толкался в него. Как он истекал кровью. Как руки Лэнса держали его, вжимая в кровать и в подушку. Чувство страха из-за того, что он был настолько уязвимым, и альфа так внезапно появился в месте, которое он считал безопасным. Ощущение, когда альфа лишил его девственности.

Но не эти воспоминания мешают ему спать по ночам.

Хуже становится тогда, когда Кит вспоминает, что ему понравилось.

Нельзя описать словами тот экстаз, который он испытывает, когда Лэнс повязывает его. Каким удовлетворенным он себя чувствует, свернувшись у Лэнса на груди калачиком, наполненный спермой и с меткой на шее.

Он такой счастливый, когда Лэнс облизывает и покусывает метку.

Поздно ночью, отчаянно стараясь забыть, он вспоминает. Сраный мозг никогда не позволит ему забыть об этом. Ясность той туманной пары дней пронзает его мозг дурманом даже сейчас.

Нетерпеливо раздвигая ноги, чувствуя возбуждение Лэнса.

Вылизывая его член, словно тот хранил секреты человечества.

Хныкая как шлюха, когда Лэнс снова и снова вбивался в него, и Кит даже забывал о своем противозачаточном имплантате, представляя, как сперма Лэнса добирается до его яичников, наполняя его тоннами младенцев.

Подпрыгивая на члене Лэнса, пуская слюни и наслаждаясь тем, как глубоко в нем Лэнс. Читать об этом в учебнике по биологии — это одно. Чувствовать, как настоящий член долбится в шейку матки — совершенно другое.

Как же это может быть изнасилованием, если ему было так хорошо?

Он думает об этом снова и снова. Как он может утверждать, что не хотел этого?

Разве трудно предположить то, что правы все? Что омегам нужны лишь узлы и дети? Что он создан для того, чтобы его жестко трахали?

Разве одного члена недостаточно для того, чтобы превратить его в глупое животное?

Разве он не наслаждался тем, что Лэнс доминировал над ним?

По ночам, когда он не может остановить поток мыслей, он смешивает алкоголь с горстью таблеток.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Чем больше времени он проводит в Канаде, чем дальше он от дома, _чем дальше он от своего альфы_ , тем все становится хуже. Кошмары или, может быть, фантазии снятся ему даже когда он пытается заглушить их таблетками или алкоголем. Случайные воспоминания тех дней, что он провел вместе с Лэнсом. Низкий хриплый голос Лэнса, говорящий ему, что он знает, что делать дальше. Опуститься вниз и, словно нуждающаяся шлюха, сосать его член. Лэнс, вбивающийся в него, доставляющий удовольствие и боль. Разводя ноги и поскуливая о его узле.

Он превратился в шлюху, которой никогда не хотел быть.

И это омерзительное тело не позволит ему забыть об этом. Теперь он постоянно возбужденный. Подавители почти не помогают, и Кит понимает, что теперь он тратит по несколько часов на мастурбацию.

Он не хочет делать то, что, как он знает, даст ему кончить. Думать о нем. Представлять его узел внутри себя.

И он с отчаяньем проникает в себя пальцами, надеясь, что он сможет кончить сам, надеясь, что разум его не предаст. Он даже не отрицает идею о том, чтобы найти какого-нибудь альфу, который сможет повязать его. Иногда он отключается, плача и умоляя о помощи.

В конце концов, он всегда сдается. Отчаянно желая кончить, желая облегчения. В его фантазиях снова появляется то лицо.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — говорит ему низкий хриплый голос. И он делает. Падает на колени и разводит ноги.

И потом он может кончить. Небольшое облегчение с огромным стыдом и унижением.

Он знает, что его первая течка будет мучительной, как ему и говорили другие люди. Он держит в руках телефон, думая о том, чтобы позвонить Лэнсу. Это не просто обычная боль во время течки.

Он скучает по Лэнсу.

Он любит Лэнса.

Он ненавидит себя. Он испытывает отвращение к себе. Но он не может контролировать свои эмоции. Быть вдали от него — настоящая пытка.

С биологической точки зрения Кит понимает причины его возбужденного состояния и любви к Лэнсу. Теперь он помеченная омега. Он связан. Метка заставляет его тело подготавливаться к рождению детей физически и эмоционально. Его тело хочет производить потомство. Начать семью. Стать любящей парой со своим альфой.

Эмоционально и психологически Кит борется против этого. Кит так сильно любит Лэнса, что ему больно. Но он знает, что это неправда. Принуждение. Насмешка над той любовью, которая между Широ и Адамом. Гормоны и дофамин заставляют думать его о том, что он любит кого-то, кто…

Стоп, Кит же решил, что Лэнс не насиловал его.

Иногда ему хочется разорвать себя. В остальное время он думает о том, как звонит Лэнсу и умоляет альфу приехать к нему.

Чтобы избежать этого, он принимает активные меры.

На это требуются некоторые усилия. На самом деле, ему просто нужно задать себе некоторые вопросы, а потом найти добрую душу в канадской версии фонда планировании семьи, в котором есть специальное отделение для омег.

Есть кое-кто, утверждающий, что они могут помочь ему. В каком-то темном переулке Кит тратит сотни долларов на новые таблетки.

Когда наступает течка, она, как он и ожидал, оказывается очень мучительной. Он принимает таблетки, и они притупляют все ровно настолько, чтобы он мог расслабиться.

После этого он постоянно употребляет различные таблетки. Некоторые помогают ему не так сильно желать Лэнса. Другие помогают ему нормально спать. Обезболивающие помогают ему не чувствовать. Немного виски помогает усилить эффект. Он даже не может уследить за тем, что принимает сейчас.

Этого все еще недостаточно. Он хочет Лэнса. Он любит Лэнса. Он желает его. Он не может перестать думать о нем. Иногда все, на что он способен — это хныкать и прижимать руку к животу, желая своего альфу, желая чувствовать, как в его животе зарождается жизнь.

На дворе октябрь, когда он снова собирается звонить на работу, когда он осознает кое-что, что он отрицал все это время. Он проводит рукой по телу, которое больше не узнает, и сдается. Это не сработает. Он не сможет сделать это. Он никогда не станет пилотом.

Все кончено.

Он не может нормально функционировать даже тогда, когда он накачивает себя различными таблетками.

Поэтому он звонит на работу и говорит, что бросает. Он отправляет Адаму и Широ смс-ку и говорит, что любит их.

Он берет одну таблетку и проглатывает ее. Затем вторую.

Он продолжает принимать одну или две за раз, запивая их небольшим количеством воды. Он просто хочет отдохнуть, не представляя этих голубых глаз. Ему просто нужно сбежать, нужно немного времени вне этой ужасной тюрьмы, которой являются его тело и разум. Он чувствует себя одиноким и беспомощным.

Он сдается.

Спустя какое-то время ему становится жарко. В груди болит. Он чувствует слабость и сонливость, опуская голову. Его тело начинает дрожать, и он ничего не может поделать с этим.

Может, он зашел слишком далеко.

_Или, может, это к лучшему_ , думает он, когда все вокруг темнеет.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Он просыпается в больнице, когда его везут по ярко освещенному коридору. Люди вокруг него кричат. К руке что-то прилеплено. Должно быть, это капельница.

Он всхлипывает, чувствуя себя хуже, чем когда-либо, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках чего-то знакомого или даже знакомого запаха, чтобы успокоиться.

Затем он снова теряет сознание.

Когда он просыпается снова, он находится в маленькой комнате. Он чувствует безопасность, счастье и спокойствие. Он уже долгое время не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо. Он видит цветы на прикроватном столике. Он пытается сесть и понимает, что его запястья привязаны к кровати.

Он усмехается. Наверное, они думают, что есть риск того, что Кит снова попытается убиться. Ну, возможно, так и есть.

По правде говоря, он не пытался себя убить. Он не хотел умирать. Он просто хотел остановиться. Остановить боль. Остановить мысли.

А потом, прежде чем он замещает что-нибудь еще, он чует запах. Запах, который он сразу же узнает. Визг вырывается быстрее, чем он может остановить его.

_Лэнс_.

Лэнс здесь.

Затем он замечает синее худи, обернутое вокруг подушки под его головой. Это точно худи Лэнса. Воняет. Кит скрипит зубами, понимая, что именно из-за этого он чувствовал себя таким спокойным и счастливым, когда проснулся. Лэнс и его запах.

Дверь открывается, и в проходе появляется Лэнс с доктором. Он кивает, пожимая доктору руку.

Кит не может дышать.

Слишком рано. Он не может этого сделать.

Его сразу одолевает так много эмоций, что он даже не успевает понимать, что он чувствует в данный момент. Стыд. Ненависть. Любовь. Счастье. Вина. Страх.

Все это не имеет значения, потому что Лэнс смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

Кит закрывает глаза и опускает голову.

Он чувствует, что сейчас страх доминирует над остальными эмоциями. Не страх того, что Лэнс причинит ему боль, а того, что он рассердил своего альфу. Что он побеспокоил его.

Кит ненавидит себя.

Затем Лэнс мягко зовет его по имени и приближается. Он чувствует, что его запах усиливается, пока Лэнс не оказывается рядом с кроватью.

Требуется приложить титанические усилия для того, чтобы отрицать то, что говорит ему его тело — молить о прощении, обнажить шею, унижаться перед Лэнсом.

— Развяжи мои руки, — шипит он.

— Эм, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

— Развяжи. Мои. Руки.

Лэнс делает это, освобождая его.

Со всей силой, что осталась в его теле, Кит бросается вперед и хватает его за шею.

— Я должен убить тебя.

Он пытается казаться устрашающим, но они оба знают, что Кит даже сжать его не может достаточно сильно для того, чтобы Лэнсу было как-то неудобно. Он чувствует себя слабым, никчемным, и, что еще более драматично, так это то, что Лэнс стал лучше выглядеть. Время, которое он провел на Кубе после окончания колледжа, пошло ему на пользу. Его кожа стала чуть темнее, а сам он стал более широким, несмотря на то, что раньше он был очень долговязым и худым.

Если когда-то Кит и мог составить Лэнсу конкуренцию в спорте, то теперь это изменилось. Изменилось навсегда. Рядом с ним он чувствует себя слабым, и он ненавидит это.

Лэнс не сопротивляется. Просто садится на край кровати и смотрит грустными глазами.

— Мне жаль.

— Прости?

— Мне жаль.

— За что?

— За то, что не смог защитить тебя.

Борьба внутри него почти прекратилась. Он отпускает шею Лэнса и сворачивается калачиком на кровати.

— Не нужно меня защищать.

Лэнс не отвечает, но по выражению его лица можно понять его точку зрения. Кит знает, что смешно говорить о том, что он не нуждается в защите, когда он почти умер сутки назад. Когда он такой худой, что даже на кровати лежать больно, потому что у него нет жировой прослойки и его кости кажутся острыми.

Но это не то, что он имеет в виду. Он хочет, чтобы Лэнс понял его.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня защищали. Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь был моим другом, был равным со мной.

— Разве друзья не должны защищать друг друга?

— Они должны заботиться друг о друге. Не делай вид, словно относишься ко мне так же, как к своим друзьям, которые альфы или беты.

— Нет, конечно же. Я не влюблен в них.

Кит прерывисто вздыхает. Он не может остановить наполняющее его счастье. Лэнс все еще любит его.

Его альфа все еще хочет его.

Он знает, что Лэнс тоже чует это. Он осторожно ложится на кровать, сворачиваясь калачиком рядом с Китом.

— Ох, Кит, — шепчет он, — Почему ты не даешь мне сделать тебя счастливым?

— Единственный способ сделать меня счастливым — это вернуться в прошлое и снять с меня метку.

— Мы оба знаем, что это невозможно. Тебе надо смириться с этим.

И Кит знает, что это правда. То, что его положили на больничную койку и приковали к ней наручниками — сигнал, что пора просыпаться.

Если он останется в Канаде, вдали от Лэнса, то он умрет.

Сколько раз он говорил, что скорее умрет, чем станет шлюхой для какого-нибудь альфы, но Кит не хочет умирать. Он слишком молод. Он столько всего хочет сделать. От полетов на самолете до того, чтобы быть хорошим дядей для детей Адама и Широ. Они взрослеют, а Кит ни разу их не видел за исключением одного раза, когда они были младенцами. Дрожащими руками он отправлял им подарок на их первое день рождения, но он знает о беспокойстве Широ, который видит, каких усилий стоит Киту бороться со всем этим.

Он замыкается, перестает отвечать на телефонные звонки от Широ, игнорирует е-мейлы.

Лежа рядом с Лэнсом, думая о смерти, о прекращении жизни, когда ему только двадцать три, предательская часть Кита спрашивает, а все правда настолько плохо? Возможно, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы поехать вместе с Лэнсом. Чтобы быть его парой.

Лэнс издает тихие и успокаивающие звуки, нежно проводя руками по волосам Кита. Все в теле Кита кричит от радости и удовольствия.

Но Кит помнит эти руки, прижимающие его к кровати, и вздрагивает.

— Давай все обсудим, хорошо? Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым.

— Ты не можешь сделать меня счастливым. Ты все забрал у меня.

— Ты просто должен посмотреть на это с другой точки зрения.

— Пошел на хуй!

Потом рука Лэнса оказывается на его метке, и Кит сразу же успокаивается. Когда Лэнс трогает его, ему становится так хорошо. Когда Лэнс нежно растирает метку, Кита торкает и прошибают электрические разряды.

— Я хочу, чтобы твои мечты исполнились…

Кит фыркает.

— Я провел небольшое исследование. На Кубе есть летная школа. Ты не сможешь серьезно заниматься этим как здесь, в Канаде, но это может стать твоим хобби.

Ки резко поднимает голову и смотрит на него, — То есть, ты имеешь в виду, с твоего разрешения?

— Да. С моего разрешения. На мои деньги. Все, что есть у меня — твое тоже. Все, что захочешь.

Кит хочет сказать что-то против насчет последней части, но рука на его шее опьяняет. Он позволяет себе расслабиться в Лэнсе.

— Если захотим, мы можешь заниматься вместе. Если мы получим лицензию, то летом мы сможем принимать у себя туристов. Или нет… Мы можем просто летать. Только ты и я.

Кит не отвечает.

— Я никогда не хотел отнимать у тебя мечты, Кит. Я хочу помочь тебе достичь их. Я хочу быть рядом, когда ты достигнешь их. Я хочу быть рядом, когда ты летаешь. Я хочу отправиться в небо вместе с тобой.

Кит отворачивается от Лэнса, издавая странный звук.

— Тебе понравится на Кубе. Там множество мест, где мы можем заниматься чем-нибудь. Тебе нравится спорт… в старшей школе ты всегда надирал мне задницу, — загадочно смеется Лэнс, — Клифф-дайвинг, подводное плавание, серфинг и парасейлинг… ты словно плывешь в небе, Кит! И какая-то новая штука, мой дядя называет это флайбордом, где, типа, тобой стреляют в небо…

— Лэнс…

— Мы будем счастливы вместе, Кит. Я не понимаю. Ты ненавидишь меня? Разве мы не были друзьями? Даже нет, лучшими друзьями?

— Ты был моим лучшим другом.

— Ты считаешь меня непривлекательным и неподходящим для того, чтобы быть твоей парой?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты обращался со мной как с Китом, а не как с омегой.

— Я так и делаю!

— Нет. Помнишь, когда ты думал, что я альфа или бета? Это было самое счастливое время в моей жизни, — Кит чувствует, как в его глазах появляются слезы.

Лэнс перестает движения рукой на его шее.

— Ты относился ко мне как к личности. Ты шутил надо мной. Дразнил меня. Мы соперничали друг с другом. Ты не обращался со мной так, словно я сраный хрупкий цветок, который ты хочешь вырастить.

— Это все, чего ты хочешь? Если ты хочешь этого, я могу соревноваться с тобой.

— Дело не только в этом.

— Просто скажи мне, и тогда мы поработаем над этим. Я буду работать над этим, — его рука снова начала трогать метку на шее.

Кит хмурит брови.

— Неужели мысль о том, чтобы быть со мной, настолько ужасна, что ты решил покончить с собой?

Кит застывает. Он долго молчит. Лэнс дает ему время, возможно, чувствуя, что дальше будет что-то важное.

— Ты должен ответить на мои вопрос, — он проигрывает битву и на глаза наворачиваются слезы, — Ты должен ответить честно. Лэнс, ты должен понять, как это важно для меня и для нас.

— Кит, успокойся.

— Не говори мне успокоиться. Я просто хочу получить ответ на свой вопрос, — он не может сдержать дрожь в голосе, — Ты…

Это тяжело сказать. Это трудно озвучить.

— Ты изнасиловал меня? Ты отправил то сообщение? Ты же мог не помечать мебя, но решил не сопротивляться, да?

Повисает длительная и мучительная тишина. Лицо у Лэнса непроницаемое.

— Кит, я всегда хотел и буду хотеть лучшего для тебя. Все, что я делаю для тебя…

Кит начинает ползти к краю кровати и его охватывает тошнота, — Черт, ты сделал, ты сделал это, ты…

— Дай мне закончить! Я не изнасиловал тебя. Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль. Ты должен поверить мне.

Кит пытается найти что-то на его лице. Он понимает, что оно в глубине его души. Он знает, что Лэнс одновременно лжет и не лжет. Что часть Лэнса считает, что он сделал все правильно и не считает, что-то, что он сделал, было изнасилованием. Но другая часть его знает, что он поступил неправильно.

— Жаль, что все вышло именно так. Я хотел, чтобы… ты помнил об этом. Я думал, мы сделаем это на наш медовый месяц. Но я не жалею об этом. Ни на секунду. Я не жалею, что связан с самой очаровательной ом… с самым очаровательным человеком в мире.

Его рука снова на метке, и Кит осознает, что он усиливает запах, чтобы успокоить Кита.

Кит не может сопротивляться. Он слишком слаб, а Лэнс его альфа. Сейчас Лэнс в его крови и в его теле. В его ДНК. Он чувствует, как связь крепчает только от одного присутствия Лэнса. Инстинкты, биологические импульсы, каждый атом в его теле кричит о том, чтобы подчиниться, сделать своего альфу счастливым, быть счастливым самому, потому что этого желает его альфа.

А Кит так устал.

Он закрывает глаза и позволяет этому случиться, откидывая голову на грудь Лэнса.

— Вот так, сладкий. Просто расслабься. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, и ты сможешь позаботиться обо мне. Это будут… Кит и Лэнс, партнеры навсегда.

— Я вообще могу полететь на Кубу? Типа, легально…

Запах Лэнса наполняется счастьем.

— Конечно. Я там гражданин, а ты моя… пара.

— Ты можешь просто сказать это, Лэнс. Я твоя омега.

— Мне все равно, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл, пока я могу называть тебя своим.

Кит закатывает глаза, и на мгновение кажется, что все почти нормально.

Лэнс притягивает его ближе, — Я так много чего хочу сделать с тобой, показать тебе. Обещаю, Кит, ты будешь счастливым.

— Мне придется познакомиться с твоей семьей.

На мгновение Лэнс напрягается.

— Что?

— Моя семья не очень меня поддерживает. Ну, мама, конечно, поддерживает меня, но остальные… Они считают, что я слаб из-за того, что меня отвергла омега. Они считают, что ты того не стоишь.

Кит напрягся. На первый взгляд, они абсолютно правы, особенно с той частью, что Кит того не стоит. О их возвращении домой нельзя думать без смеха, когда Кит весь такой с жирными волосами и кожей и с огромными мешками под глазами.

— Они говорили мне найти кого-нибудь еще. Даже пытались познакомить с другими.

Кит скалит зубы. Вообще, альфы могут быть связаны со множеством омег. Обычно это заканчивалось тем, что предыдущая омега умирала.

— Может, ты должен…

— Я сказал тебе это не для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя плохо. Я говорю тебе это потому, что это, возможно, было бы простым и легким выбором, но я влюблен в тебя. Это всегда был ты, Кит. Это всегда будешь ты. Никогда не будет того, кто заставит меня чувствовать себя так, как это делаешь ты. Я так горжусь тем, что я твой альфа. С самого первого дня.

— Даже сейчас?

— Даже сейчас. Особенно, если ты наконец понял, что надо отпустить свои мечты здесь и мечтать со мной там, на Кубе.

Кит снова плачет, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Лэнса.

Он так устал.

Оказывается, отпустить все намного проще, чем он представлял. Он аккуратно поднимает голову и нежно целует Лэнса в щеку. Он позволяет себе вдохнуть запах Лэнса. Потом он нерешительно открывает шею.

Лэнс улыбается и утыкается лицом в пахучую железу, облизывая ее.

Затем Лэнс откидывает волосы в сторону и целует его в шею.

— Я собираюсь снова пометить тебя, — шепчет Лэнс.

В этом нет ничего особенного, особенно, если альфа и омега ссорились друг с другом.

Кит закрывает глаза, молясь, чтобы укус каким-нибудь образом заставил его забыть последние несколько месяцев. Заставил его забыть все плохое из их совместного прошлого.

Его молитвы остаются неуслышанными, но укус поражает его там, где он уязвим. Он мурчит под Лэнсом и корчится от удовольствия. Все кажется таким хорошим и правильным. Он так сильно любит Лэнса, что его грудь разрывается от гордости за то, что такой хороший альфа снова заявляет на него права.

К своему ужасу он чувствует, как между ног становится мокро.

Лэнс притягивает его ближе, все еще покусывая за шею. Его запах радостный и возбужденный.

Потом открывается дверь и в проходе появляется смущенная медсестра.

— Сэр? Мне жаль, но если вы собираетесь спариваться со своей омегой, то мы просим вас пройти в одну из наших специальных комнат. Они изолированные, так что никто не сможет учуять вас.

— Извините, мы немного увлеклись. Мы ничего не будем делать.

— Обратитесь ко мне, если вам понадобится ключ от одной из комнат, сэр.

Потом она ушла.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Следующие несколько дней для Кита проносятся ураганом. Несколько тестов, документы, и наконец Кита отдают под опеку Лэнса. Лэнс позволяет Киту забрать некоторые вещи из его квартиры, а потом он везет его в аэропорт.

Затем он оказывается на Кубе, и Лэнс проводит ему экскурсию по милому домику, который находится паре минут ходьбы от пляжа.

Все кажется ненастоящим. Все кажется неправильным. Кит думает, что он все еще умирает в своей спальне в Канаде, и это просто какой-то странный сон, созданный умирающими нейронами.

Кит чувствует, что он больше не контролирует ни один аспект своей жизни. Не контролирует свое тело. Свои эмоции. Свое сердце. Трудно не потеряться в счастливом и умиротворяющем запахе Лэнса.

Он тоже ужасно возбужден, запертый в квартире с альфой, с его альфой, которому он одновременно доверяет свою жизнь и не может доверять.

— Наверное, у тебя течка начнется раньше срока, — говорит Лэнс, когда Кит заканчивает выкладывать свои немногочисленные вещи. Он говорит это так небрежно, словно здесь нет ничего особенного.

— Почему?

— В лечение входила детоксикация. Полная. Все подавители. Все таблетки. Контрацептивный имплантат. Все.

Кит сглатывает. Он встает, думая о том, что ему стоит снять где-нибудь комнату. Теперь он понимает, для чего он в этом доме.

— Кит, постой. Просто дай шанс. Разве тебе плохо быть полностью чистым за столько лет? С двенадцати или тринадцати лет?

Лэнс усиливает свой запах, а его рука слегка давит на метку, которую он обновил несколько дней назад. Кит знает, что нет смысла сопротивляться. Он сам выбрал это, когда вернулся с Лэнсом. Это его единственный вариант: он в чужой стране, принадлежащий альфе.

Кит стонет и ложится на кровать Лэнса. Их кровать. Он старается не думать о том, что будет в будущем. Лэнс трется о его шею и выпускает еще больше феромонов, пока запах Кита не исчезает совсем. К счастью, Кит совсем ничего не чувствует.

Спустя час он просыпается весь горячий и трется о ногу Лэнса.

— Шшш, — говорит Лэнс, заползая на него, — Я позабочусь о тебе. Я защищу тебя.

Кит паникует, когда тело Лэнса вдавливает его в кровать.

Ему некомфортно со своим телом, чувствуя себя открытым, когда Лэнс начинает раздевать его. Лэнс тихо рычит, и это больше от нетерпения, чем от злости.

— Кит, ты самое прекрасное существо, которое я когда-либо видел, — шепчет он, продолжая снимать с него одежду.

Однако Кит боится. Это то, что разрушило всю его жизнь, подарило кошмары и вызвало зависимость. Его страх усиливается, когда он вспоминает грубые руки Лэнса и его член в своей глотке. Когда Лэнс на нем, Киту кажется, что он в ловушке.

Кажется, Лэнс чувствует его страх, нежно массируя его, целуя в шею, лаская метку. Кит быстро отдается течке, позволяя возбуждению одержать вверх. В каком-то смысле это даже спасение. Благословение. Плохие воспоминания отступают, и он помнит лишь то, как ему хорошо было на члене Лэнса. Он собирается испытать это чувство снова.

Лэнс разводит ноги Кита в сторону, а потом откидывается назад, улыбаясь ему. Совершенно голый и такой открытый перед Лэнсом, он чувствует себя беззащитным. Но ему все равно. Сейчас он хочет лишь одного.

Лэнс проявляет милосердие и нежно входит в него. Лэнс нежно целует его, устанавливая зрительный контакт, когда его член проникает в самые глубокие места Кита. Кит кончает, когда член Лэнса задевает что-то внутри него, заставляя его полностью открыться. Лэнс сразу награждает его поцелуем и мягкими толчками.

Когда он лежит под Лэнсом, а его ноги обернуты вокруг бедер Лэнса так, чтобы член проникал как можно глубже, время для Кита теряет всякую значимость. Глубоко. Нежно. Он правда не помнил свой первый раз, ориентируясь лишь на впечатления и чувства. Но в этот раз? Он чувствует все до малейших деталей. Как он растянут и раскрыт. Как пульсирует член Лэнса. Каким большим и сильным Лэнс кажется, когда он вжимает его в кровать. Эйфория, когда он достигает оргазма. И, наконец, самое главное… Узел. Он чувствует, как Лэнс начинает увеличиваться в нем, толкаясь с большей силой. Кит кричит, надеясь, что соседи его не услышат. Затем они становятся соединенными. Лэнс кончает так сильно и много, что Кит может чувствовать, как раздувается его живот.

Лэнс наклоняется с отвратительной ухмылкой.

— Знаешь, ты можешь забеременеть. Ты чувствуешь это?

Кит вскрикивает и извивается, но на месте его удерживает вес Лэнса и узел, соединяющий их.

— Может, когда ты познакомишься с моими родителями, ты уже будешь беременным. Представлю тебя своей семье как любовь всей своей жизни, как мать наших будущих детей.

Кит, который не в состоянии возразить что-то против, просто лежит и принимает его слова, принимает каждую каплю и задается вопросом, как можно не забеременеть от такого количества спермы. Конечно, если он не захочет убить себя или, может, убить Лэнса.

Он кричит в плечо Лэнса, когда тот дрожит и кончает еще раз.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Ты хочешь ростбиф или куриный клаб-сэндвич?

— Все равно.

— Как думаешь, нам стоит посмотреть фильм или попытаемся заснуть?

— Делай, что хочешь.

— Нам нужно купить тебе новую одежду, и тогда поедем знакомиться с моей семьей.

— Хорошо.

— Тебе больше нравится красная или синяя футболка?

— Можешь выбрать сам.

— Может, тако на ужин?

— Как хочешь.

— Я присмотрел три дома, которые мы можем купить… у вот этого хорошее расположение, но вот здесь место получше.

— Уверен, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор.

— В какой цвет покрасим детскую?

— . . .

— Разве мы несчастливы вместе, Кит?

— . . .

— Кит…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Знаете ли, в учебниках не всегда написана правда.

То есть.

Даже с двумя младенцами, спящих возле него на кровати. Даже после того, как он смирился со своей судьбой.

Кит все еще в себе. Он все еще Кит.

Он думал, что станет безмозглой омегой. Но он все еще не стал таким. По правде говоря, близость к Лэнсу даже очищает его голову, и это время нельзя сравнивать с муками, которые он перенес в Канаде.

Большую часть времени он счастлив.

Киту нравится быть отцом. Он любит Амелию и Леандро. Иногда ему трудно смириться с тем, что это его дети. Но он очень сильно любит их. Он будет защищать их ценой своей жизни. Он будет защищать свою семью ценой своей жизни. И Лэнс — часть его семьи.

Лэнс, конечно же, хороший отец. Он поддерживает их не только материально, но и эмоционально. Он терпелив и добр в отношении близнецов. Он помогает заботиться о детях несмотря на то, что в его семье этого не одобряют. Они считают, что альфа не должен заниматься воспитанием детей.

Кит любит Лэнса. Он не уверен в том, по-настоящему он влюблен Лэнса или это только омежьи гормоны действуют на него, но он до беспамятства любит Лэнса. Его придурочные шутки. Ленивые субботние утра, когда они лежат вместе на кровати, и Лэнс обнимает его за талию. Наблюдать за тем, как Лэнс баюкает детей с полными любви глазами.

Лэнс его альфа. Когда Кит принимает это, все становится чуть проще.

Большую часть времени Кит радуется, что не умер.

Но в остальное время? Он хотел бы никогда не просыпаться в той больнице. Или он хотел бы стать безмозглой омегой и потерять чувство реальности.

Глубоко внутри сидит семя обиды. С каждым днем оно растет больше, и больше, и больше.

Гноящаяся рана на его сердце никуда не делась. И, ох, он хочет, чтобы она затянулась. Молится об этом. Умоляет себя забыть.

Теперь он отец. Он не может убить себя. Он не может убить Лэнса. Его любовь к детям намного сильнее ненависти и обиды на Лэнса.

Он любит Лэнса так же, как и ненавидит его.

Он не сможет забыть.

Что Лэнс знал, что делает, когда пришел в тот домик и насильно пометил Кита.

Спустя два дня после того, как Кит чуть не умер, Лэнс обрюхатил его.

Беременность проходила ужасно. Он был настолько нездоровым и худым, что жизнь детей находилась под угрозой. Киту быстро приходится пытаться стать здоровым и чистым. Он старается есть здоровую пищу, есть много, набирать вес, исцелять свое тело даже тогда, когда оно принадлежит двум детям.

Он ненавидит себя за это. За то, что он подвергал опасности своих детей. Они не виноваты. Кит не виноват. Лэнс не виноват. Но вина лежит на плечах обоих.

Дети родились недоношенными. Первые три месяца их жизни протекают в страхе, стрессе и с помощью медицинских препаратов. Кит все еще дрожит, вспоминая те ужасные времена.

Он не должен был возиться с этим. Он не был эмоционально готов стать родителем. Лэнс просто должен был дать ему противозачаточные или, блять, просто не повязывать его. Все, что нужно было сделать Лэнсу — это дать ему время на восстановление, привыкнуть к Кубе и к новой жизни.

Вместо этого Кит залетает в первую же ночь на Кубе. Он повязывал его снова и снова, кончая в него так много, что Кит удивлен, что у него только двое детей, а не четверо.

Лэнс хороший отец и муж. Но он все еще остается ужасным человеком. Ужасным человеком, который получил все, что хотел. Кита. Детей. Традиционную семью. Кит не может противиться той части себя, которая признает и уважает Лэнса как хозяина в доме. Если Лэнс настоит на своем, то он победит.

Обида остается внутри него, но Кит не знает, как с ней справиться.

Кит смирился с тем, что теперь он живет такой жизнью. Что он родит Лэнсу еще больше детей. Что он никогда не покинет Кубу.

Но обида. Что-то темное растет внутри него, а у Кита нет выхода. Там некуда обратиться. Он даже не может сходить к психотерапевту, потому что Куба — страна традиционная, и отчеты о посещении сразу же будут отправлены Лэнсу.

Но как и сказал Кит, в некоторых учебниках допускаются ошибки. Он не безмозглый. У него есть воля.

Поэтому он решает, что если ему и суждено стать трофейной омегой и женой Лэнса, то почему бы и нет.

Большую часть жизни он пытался подавить свою омежью сторону. Пытался бороться с инстинктами. Больше он этого не делает. Он принимает свое тело и свои инстинкты вместо того, чтобы ненавидеть его. Он постоянно упражняется, при этом кушая все, что захочет. Он округлившийся, загоревший и привлекательный одновременно. Он использует кредитку Лэнса для того, чтобы покупать масла для тела и дорогие шампуни. Он начинает делать макияж. Он полностью обновляет свой гардероб.

Он быстро становится темой для обсуждения среди народа. Настоящая трофейная омега. В кроп-топе или коротких шортах он самый красивый омега на несколько миль. Он позволяет себе быть немного требовательным. Он принимает свое новое положение в этой жизни — быть любящей омегой одного из самых успешных альф на всем острове. Ему можно быть немного требовательным. Он заслуживает того, чтобы его пропустили в очереди в пекарню. Заслуживает того, чтобы в его доме всегда стояли свежие цветы.

На офисной вечеринке один из работников Лэнса называет Кита сукой. Лэнс сразу же увольняет его. Но это не значит, что тот работник солгал. То есть, Кит знает, что он сука, но не стоит говорить это суке босса при самом боссе.

Он понимает, что он тоже может манипулировать Лэнсом. То есть, не в том смысле, что омега влияет на альфу. Он действует на Лэнса своим запахом, начинает мурлыкать и кусать губы. Лэнс сделает все для отца своих детей.

Даже купит ему новый дорогой байк.

Все, что делает Кит — это заботится об Амелии и Леандро, а потом красуется на публике.

Кит и Лэнс — звездная пара. Лэнс основывает собственную компанию, которая дико успешно. Кит знает, что успех — это заслуга Лэнса. Мужчина, получил образование в колледже, экзотика… все пункты, хорошие или нет, работают на него.

Раньше он ненавидел быть желанным. Теперь он любит это. Он жаждет внимания. Ему нравится видеть то, как люди оглядываются, когда он проходит мимо них. Нравится видеть то, как люди пялятся на него, когда он приближается на своем новом блестящем байке.

Кроме того, оба ребенка обладают признаками альфы. Иногда не получается определить вторичный пол, особенно когда дело касается запутавшихся альф, бет и омег. Но некоторых альф может определить сразу, и это признак того, насколько сильными они будут в будущем.

_Ладно_ , думает Кит. Он предпочел бы, чтобы они были альфами или даже бетами, но не омегами.

Семья Лэнса хвалится этим на каждом шагу. Альфы считаются даром, благословением. Растить двух альф-близнецов, среди которых девушка? Почти невозможно.

Кит позволяет своей омеге одержать вверх, упиваясь тем, что люди считают его прекрасным, с гордостью хвастаясь своими альфами, детьми и мужем. Жизнь стала намного проще.

Он почти забыл то, что Лэнс сделал с ним. Почти.

Все это почти избавляет от боли и обиды, которые теперь всегда с Китом.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Однажды он приходит в офис Лэнса в шортах и кожаных сапогах, которые стоят дороже, чем весь его гардероб в подростковом возрасте. Когда он входит, все сразу же напрягаются. Кит — омега босса, и все кругом обращаются с ним как с королевой. Большинство даже не осмеливаются смотреть на него. Остальные очень вежливы, и эта вежливость граничит с подлизыванием.

Лэнс только что вышел с собрания, так что у Кита есть несколько минут. Он ждет в кабинете Лэнса, разглядывая со вкусом подобранные и дорогие украшения и семейные фотографии на рабочем столе. На одних фотографиях изображены их дети. Несколько фотографий с самим Китом. Семейный снимок, сделанный сестрой Лэнса. Его наполняет обида, когда он смотрит на все эти счастливые фотографии.

Дверь открывается, но вместо Лэнса в кабинет заходит Джеймс.

Хороший альфа.

Иногда он напоминает Киту Широ. Очень честный. И один из лучших работников Лэнса. Беспрекословно подчиняется приказам и следует дальнейшим указаниям.

Глаза Джеймса округляются, — Простите, Кит. Мне нужно взять документ, но я могу зайти потом, если мешаю.

— Нет, Джеймс, все нормально. Бери свои документы.

Кит смотрит на Джеймса, пересекающего комнату, смотрящего на него и…

Покрасневшего.

Ну, это интересненько.

Он старается больше не смотреть на Кита, наклоняется, открывает нижний ящик и роется в нем.

Кит подходит к Джеймсу и становится так близко, что они почти сталкиваются, когда альфа поднимается.

Он уверен, что Джеймс ошарашен.

— Ох, эм, простите, я просто… пойду.

Кит движется в сторону, когда Джеймс пытается обойти его.

— Этот пиджак идет тебе. Подчеркивает твои плечи, — окей, Кит никогда не был хорош в флирте, но это неважно, потому что он выпускает феромоны, понижает голос до хрипотцы и поднимает бедра. Большего не требуется.

Глаза Джеймса расширяются, лицо краснеет, и Кит видит, что тот паникует.

— Мне нужно идти. Мистер Альварес скоро придет и…

— А пока ты можешь составить мне компанию.

Джеймс долго и судорожно вздыхает, а потом почти убегает, — Простите, мне нужно отнести этот документ. Обратитесь к Плаксум, если вам что-нибудь понадобится!

Когда дверь закрывается, Кит смеется. Потом он думает об этом. Думает долго и серьезно.

А затем он включает компьютер Лэнса и листает файлы с личными делами работников. Он находит номер Джеймса, записывает его на бумажку и убирает ее в карман.

Он все еще Кит.

И Кит никому не позволит обращаться с собой так, как с ним обращался Лэнс.


End file.
